The Thorn Never Hurt Me
by gali-o
Summary: Yukito X Touya pairing. full summary inside. took place before Sakura's Journey. Last chapter up, about 5k word-ish!
1. when i just can't find my way

Chapter 1 When I just can't find my way

Disclaimer: characters belong to CLAMP

a/n : dedicated for d those who had read the High Priest, this is the sequel anyways. I couldn't help it not to write this things down.

Summary : Touya is helplessly love the High Priest. But he only made the Saint shivers in fear for reasons. So, he has long way to go to make up their relation.

Warning: AUC! Touya was out of his usual character, for being a maniac and rapist. So, this fic may contain rape. If you didn't like it, please pick other title. I just want to make an experiment to Touya. But once again, just because Touya raped Yuki doesn't mean that he didn't love Yukiusagi... That's why I keep using 'make-love' as Touya mentioned about what Yuki preferred as 'rape'.

setting: take place before Sakura begin her journey

* * *

Touya's POV

Sort after our little games, we fell asleep. I hold him dear in my embrace as we driven to sleep. It felt so good, having him near me right here, even tough we covered in our after-love-making-thick-liquid. You may say that it is gross, sleeping without cleaning our body first, but I knew too well that we were too tired to do that, maids could always clean it for us later. Besides, I love this scent coming from his damp grey hair and body, as much as I loved him.

When I finally woke up, I couldn't hide my happiness when I saw him, my cute snowy rabbit, in my arm. I kissed him in forehead several times before slowly released him and got sleep robe to wear. That is when I heard sounds of maids in outer chamber.

They greeted me as I enter the room.

"Did Your Highness need something?" she asked politely.

"I want to eat here. Bring me more because I'm going to have breakfast with someone else."

"Sure, Your Highness."

"And…"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Send a man to shrine and tell them that High Priest has been sick since last night. I'm afraid that he must off of his duty today."

"Do I need to call a doctor too?" she seemed worried.

"No, he just exhausted. After take enough rest, I believe that he will get well soon."

"Then I'll tell chief to prepare nutritious mush," she smiled back with knowing smile.

"Thank you," I smiled for her sincere.

"Excuse me, My Liege," then off she gone.

I go back to my room. Find that he still asleep as I leave him moment ago. Now that sun's shine filled the room, I can clearly see every evidence I left on his body last night. Bruises, red and purple on his not-so-long-ago-was-flawless skin, and dried cum and blood…

Wait, BLOOOD?!

I flip the blanket and find the source of the blood. It came from his tight entrance, looked swollen. He moaned as I tried to inspecting the scar. Then Yuki suddenly move away from me, as far as his body allowed him, which mean he was fully awake now. His face reflected fear, confuses and pain. Great, maybe he hated me now.

He… hate… me… sure.. What did I do? I didn't mean to scared him, I… It's true that I want to keep him for my self but not made him scare like this.

"Yuki, I think that we must clean our body."

He still didn't make any move or any voice. Just look at me with his large grey eyes, afraid that I will repeat the same thing. That time, I knew that I did scared him. From this point forward, it seemed there isn't much thing I could do.

However, first thing comes first. His scar needed treatment, I no longer care if he hated me. He was my first priority after all. It seemed easy to act as badguy tough. I couldn't wait any longer so I grab his hand.

"Do you want me to help you cleaning or you prefer to stay here and fucked again?" I smiled at him, I knew that it only made him more scared than he already was.

His confuse face somehow looked interesting. My poor feline friend, but at least he allowed me guiding him. He was about to walk to the bathroom by himself when his legs failed him. It must hurt him a lot that he failed to hide it from me. I didn't mind at all to lift him in my arm, since I had it in mind to carried him in bridal style.

I placed him carefully onto warm water which spills as the weight subsided. I pour water over his hair, wet enough before rinse it. While bathing him, he has been avoiding me all the time. It seemed that my touches causing him startled, or winced; low growl or gasp of strained voice of pain.

It's not fair, he looks so cute even tough made such rueful expression in his face. It's not fair that he hurt me by his startles, his winces, any yet I'm hurt more knowing that I was the one who causing those startle and wince. But it made everything become clear that it just natural for me to fall for him.

I rub his skin gently, touching the pink, red and purple as evidence of our lovemaking. After get rid dried cum and blood off of his body, I wonder about _that_ certain place. He must be disgusted that I've left my seed there…

"Yuki, it will hurt a little but please bear the pain," he gave me that questioned look again despite his fear toward me.

Once again he winced when I slid my finger in _that _area.

"I'm afraid if we don't take care of it properly, then we need to call somebody else to treat the wound…"

"I'll. Please," he cut my sentence.

He can't hide his red face from mentioned about someone else. Well, I take this as he would likely hide this just for us. Who would share story about himself being raped, tough. Besides, he didn't like talk to much about his personal life to others this far. I'm sure that the news will spread widely someday but I also sure that day aren't too far in the future.

So, I slid my finger on his entrance. He winced at shot of pain as I rub my finger _there_. He gasped when I reach the inner place, his fingers turn white from clenching too hard at the tub edge. A little more and I slid my fingers off. He labored heavy sigh he has been hold since I run my fingers there. Soon, I'm done with him.

I lift him and wrapped his delicate body before returning back to bedroom where the sheet has been replaced with the new one. I was drying each part of his body, every inch of it. When I glance at him, Yuki quickly turned his face away. However, I'm still worrying him.

"Now, spread your legs," I said while choosing one of the medicines from the storey.

He gasping again in surprise, face turns red again for hundred times maybe. His gasps were loud enough for me to hear in silent room. Then I found the ointment before turned to him again.

"Let me look at the scar. You don't want anyone else, do you?"

He didn't seemed to say so much. But his clenching fist told me more than needed. He hold dear of the sheet beneath him, not wanting to continue the treatment. It could be embarrassment or fear, or both.

"Don't be silly. Now, spread your legs wideee…."

Of course, I don't accept no as his answer. I rolled his body so he was upon his stomach before separated his legs, even tough he tried hard to close it, my strength still exceed his. I smear the medication which granted me with gasps and moans.

Once I'm done with him, I covered his still naked body with blanket. I sit on the bed edge, upper half of my body hovers upon him. I caress his hair, nuzzling my nose in his warm cheek.

"Almost forgot that you haven't eat yet."

I walked to the front room. There, I found the food in trolley. Mush in a big bowl, very large one to fit Yuki's high appetite. I manage to take the breakfast the chief had for us and return to him.

"This, head chief made this mush special for my beloved Yuki. Eat this, no need to rush. I've sent a man to the shire that you'll rest for entire day."

Yuki didn't say anything. He just silently stared at the bowl before him laced by his pale slender fingers.

..o0Oo.0oO0o..

Yuki POV

I ate the mush bit by bit. It tasted sour despite the fact that the chief was the one who made it for him. Maybe the mush will taste wonderful in different situation. But right now…

I continued to eat while my king took a bath in another room. Silent was all that filled the room besides the clanging voice of silverware.

...

..

* * *

_When Touya went back to his room before noon, Yukiusagi got a fever. Touya did his best to heal the High Priest._

_Yukito: "I'm getting so much better, thanks for Your Majesty's attention this whole time. I must went back to shrine now. I wish God blessed Your Majesty with health and fortune."_

Next time on "The Thorn Never Hurt Me": When I'm out of my way.

That's it for chapter1. Reviewwww…….

Oh, one more for anonymous reader, if you want feedback for your review, please write your email on dialogue box. It seemed that email that written next to your alias for example: Noname (namedomain) turned to: Noname () in my inbox, which made me couldn't give you feedback of your review. Or you could sent me review through my email address which you may found in my profile. Thanks for reading :D


	2. when i'm out of my way

Chapter 2 When I am Out of My Way

Disclaimer: characters belong to CLAMP

a/n : thx for all review I've got. It means a lot for me. So, keep reviewing to pumped my spirit, which can make me write things down faster.. Ohohoho…

Inspired by : Kanou –Okane ga nai- and Akihiko-Junjou Romantica-

* * *

Touya's POV

When I went back from the bathroom, there're still so much left on the bowl. The mush was barely eaten by him, and his face saddens me more. I didn't like see him sad…

"Did it taste bad?" I asked, stared at him.

Yukito lifted his head. Thus, his grey eyes met mine. The look he gave me, told me more than every meeting held everyday by the council.

_There's nothing wrong with the food, Touya. The only one wrong is me,_ that's what I caught through his irises. Then tears rise in his cloudy eyes before made it's way to drop between us.

Did he even know how he broke my heart without even say anything and did nothing? But no, I won't step backward. I will definitely make him mine.

I rise my thumb to wipe the tears away from his cheek, "You seemed tired. You didn't have to finish the meal. Just take proper rest. I'll be back before noon."

With that sentence, I dismissed to go out from the chamber, left him behind. Yuki need some space after all. The best thing I could do was made sure that he would heal soon, with or without my help.

Oo..0o0Oo.:0oO0:.

I tried to hide a yawn. It was my official duty to attend all meetings of the royal council, and I would never skip my duties, any of it, neglecting the fact how boredom it was. More over I had Yukito to worry about.

"Should we wait for High Priest to.." said one of the councilor.

"No," I cut him sharp not even lift my gaze from silver glass in front of me.

Then they look bewildered for a moment, a soft buzz hanging low before someone raised his voice to said something about High Priest being sick at the moment.

"Is his body more important than this meeting? This is issue nothing but all of the whole country. How dare he.."

"At least he is more important than you. Why should he bothered to come and solving every little thing you couldn't handle because your lack of..." I didn't finished my sentence.

"Your Majesty?" someone has cut in.

Then I realize tons of eyes pointed at me as if I've did something scary like send them to guillotine.

"We begin the meeting without Priest Yukito's presence, shall we?" again the same man with inhumanly calm manner asked.

From his clothes, seemed that he came from shrine, the same where Yuki used to be. I had seen him before, one of those Order thingy, under Yuki's authority.

"Sure," I reply as tiredly closed my eyes.

Soon, the councilors began their ranting about country matters. Certain group of merchant asked permission to pass the borderline and asked a guard to protect them from dessert thieves. The increasing price of fresh vegetables, which is hard to obtain and so on, and on and on...

I didn't focused my thought on current topic but wondered about Yukito instead. It scared me that he would hate me till the rest of his life. He is too tempting to let other began their advance toward the High Priest first. I'm afraid that he would fall for someone else that not me, even tough considering his thick-headed about his own feeling the chances of it to happen was nearly zero. But, again, the possibility for him not to notice isn't zero.

Finally, though, every issue had been more or less cleared, I still hardly found what they needed me for, and the council member asked me whether I had anything to add or not. This was their official habits as well as the customary bows when I entered or leaved the room. Nobody ever expected me to add anything tough so I dismissed it for the day.

Once the duty done that noon, I headed back to my room. I unlock the door before stepped into the inner chamber. There, Yuki still lay on the bed, beneath the rumple cover. I stepped quietly, not wanting him to awake yet.

His hair was light grey, which slightly silver under the bright light and somehow darker in dim light, but it not lessen his beauty at all. Yes, his feline fragile yet slightly too pale skin for a man were his common appearance. Not to mention his soft and tender voice, even amongst those Priests I've ever met, he is always special. There's something about him that couldn't easily defined into word.

I took his hand in mine when I felt something wrong about him. His body a bit too warm, so I checked his forehead. He moaned as he slowly stirred up to reality. He shrugged away from me as he completely awake now, seemed scared by my presence.

"You've got a fever," I said to him.

Yuki just lowered his face, not dared to turn away. Good signal for me to pull my hand back. So, I went back and turned to look for some medicine in nearby cabinet. After I've got what I've search for, I gave the pills to him along with the water.

Slowly, he took the pill and the glass with trembling hands. When our fingers accidentally brushed, he suddenly gasped and pulled back his hand that causing the glass fall in the sheet. Water spilled from fallen glass, the bed dripping wet.

"I…I'm s..sorry…!" Yukito was about to cry again.

Did I hurt and scared him that much?

Without thinking, I hugged him, body shaken in my arm. He murmured things between his sobs, unclear, barely audible.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Yuki. I didn't…I never meant to… I never meant to scare you…" I whispered in his ear while my other hand caressed his silky hair.

"Tou…ya…" were all the words I could hear from his delicate lips.

He repeated my name while I continued to calm him. I'm used to dealt with angry man, the rough and harsh one. My years of study made me knew how to deal with diplomats from neighborhood countries, or in the worst cases, the country has been under attack along with coup de tat, everything so-country-matters.

It's too bad that none of those book I had red taught me how to comfort your friend or how to-deal-with-a-man-who-was-crying-in detail. Well, maybe those kinds of book were existing but I'm pretty sure that it's not kept in Palace-Library. How could people rule a land if they couldn't even stop the tears of your beloved. Or maybe that my ancestors were so great at manipulating and comforting people that they needn't those kind of book.

After half an hour, Yuki seemed calm a bit. That's when I patted his back slowly before pulled him away.

"Yuki, I'm sorry if I scared you… but just for you to know that I love you…" I said in whisper that loud enough for him to hear.

Yuki, still choked in tears, let his head hung low before I lifted his chin. His eyes were red from crying, so did his nose and cheeks. It hurt that he's not really saw me even though our eyes were met.

"Yuki, look at me," I asked him more firm.

"I know you don't want me around and want back to your room instead, but I can't let it. At least heal your fever first. You can rest here. Now, let's have this sheet changed first. You'd better change your clothes too, okay?"

He gave me small nod.

"Good," I smiled at him, "Now, let's moved to front room while maids had it clean, shall we?"

Another nod. Thus, I took him by hand and lead him to cushion. I went back to inner chamber to get some articles and gave him. I locked the front room from hallway, and locked it from inside inner room. From different door, I made the maid to come. Watched the maid changed the sheet, and gave Yuki space to change himself. Probably he wouldn't comfortable with my presence.

After everything was settled before me, the maids excused themselves. I went to where Yuki was and found him with new clothes that were actually mine, which looked a bit too big for him. But it doesn't much matter.

"Well done. You just need to take the pill before rest. And please took some of the mush before the pill, let your stomach empty would only made you heal longer. If you were healthy enough, then I have no reason to keep you here."

Yuki murmuring something like 'Hm' as a yes.

Without waiting him took his meal, I walked to the door that separated the inner and outer room. Leaning against it, I eyed him through corner of my sight.

"I'll be at the front room all night if you need something," at this moment, his movement stopped. I'm paused to watched his reaction before continued the sentence, "Good night, Yuki. I wish you nice dream."

Then I closed the door between us. Until the last time, he's not even lift his face.

Uhm, well… What else I'm expect him to do? I ain't a good friend at all…

Oo..0o0Oo.:0oO0

The night was surprisingly fast considered that I couldn't sleep well. I was in the same cushion chair when I felt strong presence near me. There, stood Yukito with his ordinary priest clothes, while the rest of attribute were on his other hands. I was so surprised by him that he stood there before me with his gloomy look.

I turned to window; found that the sun not even rise yet, only shred colors of mixed green, purple and red amongst the blue and black. Then I turned to him, his was more composed now compared to yesterday.

"How are you feeling today, Yuki?" I tried hard not to jump at him and hug him tight.

He bowed his head not more than necessary and said, "I'm getting so much better, thanks for Your Majesty's attention this whole time but I must went back to shrine now. I wish Your Majesty blessed with health and fortune, as much as this country."

Then he raised his head, his piercing grey eyes went through to thrust my heart.

"Might God and Goddess guide us."

With his grace, he moved toward the door. Soft sounds of his step or movements of his clothes were disappearing as he left the place, as he left me alone, as the new day born.

* * *

_At the priest residence, gossip spread out fast amongst them about the reason behind Yuki's sickness. As the matter of fact, he was nowhere for two night._

_Sorata : "Why couldn't you shut your mouth up? That's so disgraceful of you to bad mouthing people behind them. Asked him if you were that curious about him, chicken!"_

Next time on "The Thorn Never Hurt Me": When I'm lost in uncertain existance.

That's it for chapter2. Really thank you for reading and…Reviewwww pleaseeeee…….


	3. when i'm lost in uncertain existence

an: is it okay for me to pretend that there are people who still read this story since none of you give review?

Disclaimer: characters belong to CLAMP

* * *

It's when the sun spread the color of red and gold through out the space, another shade of orange near it's center and rather purple at the other edge of the sky. The two shrine's guards of the shrine surprised by presence of the very Priest that haven't seen around lately. Not that they mind to bow politely greeted him at the front gate as they hear how busy a Highest Priest was, except the fact that there are other priest that divided into Orders.

It just natural that the one chosen as the Highest Priest would serve the King or Queen and gave them advice. Not ordinary person could became Highest Priest, it was believed that only the one with pure heart and soul, and sort of magical power able to seeing 'things'. The other Priest worked in divided division; they had their own duty to aid the entire country's need. Other Priest would wander around places to places, till far in borderline.

They just shocked at how miserable he looked like. With ordinary priest clothes covered his slender figure and his supposed to be holy robe on his hand, the guards wonder where he _really_ have been for past two nights. Because King and Princess loved him, right?

Yukito walked silently, ignored them as he kept move on, disappear in the depth of long silent corridors. His eyes as tired as his body, but thanks to body's ability to remember that he able to found his room among the other looked-too-similar room as typical residence. He had been there for too long to forget the place which had well-mind-mapped on his sub-consciousness.

A soft crack was loud enough in the silent dawn; startled someone who was inside the room with sharp gasp.

"Who's there?" came a soft boy's voice from somewhere near the bed.

The light from the sun were far too dim to tell who's who. But Yukito knew this boy well.

"Subaru'kun?" Yukito asked, not so surprised that the boy was there.

"Tsukishiro'sama?! How have you been? I heard that you were sick…" the boy came closer, stopped from whatever he was doing right there.

"I'm better now. What're you doing here this early?" Yukito asked him back as the boy helped with his luggage.

"I've thought that maybe you would come back soon and it would be nice have it fresh and clean. So maybe you could rest just a little longer," Subaru voiced out his thought.

"But, this early?" Yukito asked the emerald-eyed teen.

"Uhm, well…I might not be able to prepare it later," the boy continued a bit trailed off.

He knew the boy's mean. They would have a morning prayer before the activity begun, and it's novice duty to prepare the short ceremony things. Since Subaru as fresh as novice, he must, and after the morning prayer end, there's still a ton things to do which hardly leave you any free time.

"Then, I think it's about the time. You'd better leave the things here to me."

"But, Tsukishiro'sama, you need rest. You didn't suppose to do anything else unti.."

"Then, please tell the chief that I'll take this day off too. I promise that I'll be back tomorrow, an old brand new me."

"Well, if that's the case…Did you need something, Tsukishiro'sama?"

"Can I ask breakfast at 10? I just want resting now."

"Of course, Tsukishiro'sama. Till then," Subaru excuse himself before slowly closed the door behind him.

Yukito walked slowly to his bed, the sheet has been changed. He buried his head as he sensed his eyes burning by tears at nearest pillow he could reach. Lying above his stomach, he continued his not-so-loud cry. Tired body shaken by mixture of untold emotions has left him hollow and empty.

Suddenly he felt the heavy burden on his shoulder, as well as in his eyes and heart. Worlds still spinning around him but Yuki abandon it into deep slumber. He had enough of everything and he won't counter anything. At least now.

..o0Oo.0oO0o..

It was near the noon when Subaru was about to write the script that one of the assistant talked to his friend. Not that he like eavesdropping but he was about to take the book from somewhere near him. He wondered why do people like gossiping other even in such holy place as temple.

"It seemed like he stayed at His Majesty's chamber all the time," the first person said in discreet voice.

"No wonder, he got the face. How someone in that position could did that thing is out of my mind. Eww," the second person adds his statement.

"Why couldn't you shut your mouth up?! This ain't place to talk, and gossiping nonetheless," he knew that voice, it was Sora'kun. His voice sounded brave and firm, as expected from his fair personality.

"If you have any private problem, said the word straight would never 's so disgraceful of you to bad mouthing people behind them, hmph, chicken!" Sora continued to talk with fierce determination.

"It's not gossip but the matter of fact," the first person become agitated being lectured by Sora which is his minor or junior, "My sister was the one that serve the meal."

Now, the debate not discreet again, their voice getting louder and it attract more priests to watch what happen. Priest Tsukishiro was famous amongst other since his child. He was close with royal family, smart, open and kind. Many people love him for his nature, but at the same time, hatred toward him gathered from people's jealousy.

If before thay thought that Priest Tsukishiro became High Priest because his closeness with royal family, now people thought that it was because he tempted His Majesty to fall -in love- for him. As an outsider, Subaru thought that Priest Tsukishiro was more than capable for his recent duty. Nobody seemed to fit with position that left after High Priest Yue's resignation. The green eyed boy wonder why couldn't people saw how hard he disciplined himself so that he worth of his position.

Then he felt someone patted his head while seeing the tongue clash in front of me between Sora and the higher rank Priests. When Subaru lift my head, it was Sakurazuka'san, he was smiling at him.

"Well, well, aren't both of you finished already? If all of you have so much plenty time, why don't you do something more useful? Subaru'kun was sent here to study before returned to his country so I expect everyone would show him how a priest should behave, would we?" ask Sakurazuka'san while eyeing everybody there.

Then they seemed regretted their childish action, some lowered their face before returning with each job.

"You too, Arisugawa'san. I appreciate your sense of justice but however, they were your senior. They wouldn't get angry easily if you show them some respect. It's a good thing able to manage your emotion," he talked to Sora'kun like a big brother with low voice, just enough for us to hear.

"Owkay…I'll try to keep that in mind," he said before turning to me.

"Yo, Subaru'kun, I need your little help. Let's go over there," Sora'kun suddenly pulled my hand away.

He's able to give short bow at Sakurazuka'san before followed Sora'kun wherever he want us to go to. They stopped at one of corridor which none around.

"So, how is he doing? I heard that he absence for today as well," his face turned to genuine concern.

It took some time before The other boy understand what he refer to, "When he back to his room, he looked miserable. Oh, my, it almost the time. He asked me to bring him his breakfast."

"Can I do that? I'm a bit worried and curious too," said the boy with spanking jet black hair.

"Sure. Be sure not to disturb him. By the way, Sora'kun, did King really love him?"

"He? What's with that out of the blue question?"

"Don't get me wrong, I wonder if they were love each other for real. You know that Tsukishiro'sama always light headed when it comes about his own feeling. If they were love each other, is it possible for them to continue their relation?"

"I'm asking the same for you. Did people agree with that?" he returned the question.

He began to see the point, "No."

"It is true that many disagree about that, there are many reason. Some want his place to their own liking, some afraid that they will get less benefit at his current position. It common that King like you then your wish would be granted no matter how foolish it sounds, they afraid losing their influence on took control of country matter for their own pocket. Some thought that High Priest as holy symbol was supposed to serve god for entire life, it is inappropriate for them to married, with a man nonetheless," Sora keep going with his rant.

"But, isn't it just natural for human to fall for other? It sad that you can't be together with the one you like, isn't it?"

With his last sentence, he smiled at Subaru before leave.

Yes, it did sad being separated from the one who you love.

* * *

..o0Oo.0oO0o..

As hurt as he was, Yukito has people that cared for him.

_Touya: "What happen to him?"_

_Sorata: "I think Your Majesty knew it better than me, what happened to him."_

_Sorata persistently annoying. He wonder if he'll sent to punishment tomorrow, death maybe for his disrespect._

Next time on "The Thorn Never Hurt Me": You were always there for me.


	4. you were always there for me

Chapter 4 You Were Always There For Me

Disclaimer: characters belong to CLAMP

Ow, thank you for the kind review, Hibrid'san. I'm glad that they were actually people who like this story, because I can't go on without anyone who like it.

* * *

Subaru's POV

It really surprising that Tsukishiro'sama went that early in the morning. Not that I mind, tough, but I wondered about the other priest's reaction. This far, nobody dare to talk it out loud, just gossips amongst them. The news about Tsukishiro'sama stayed at His Majesty's palace due to sick was an uproar but from his condition, I wish that people would left it at that. That he was sick nonetheless.

When I went back to deliver his breakfast at 10, he didn't looked well in his sleep. With face buried in the pillow and damp sheet beneath, it seemed that he cried before give in to deep slumber.

Now it really worried me. I've heard that he never sick before, as energetic and bouncy as all of the kindness he always shown us. That Tsukishiro'sama had cried after went back to his own room, there must be something had happened. He always seemed enjoy to keep the King accompanied by himself. He was being sick might be just a made up excuse to hide the real problem, right?

But I didn't dare to voice it out, I'm afraid that I discuss the matter to the head of Temple, he would only give another pressure to Tsukishiro'sama. Of course, he isn't that kind of man, but his secretary does. And it almost impossible to talk to him without his secretary around.

.0.0

Sorata just finished his evening chore when Subaru asked him to deliver Tsukishiro'sama's supper that night. So there he was, in the corridor with food tray in hands. It's dinner time and must of the priest gathered at hall so he's surprised when he saw someone standing alone and stared at the moon.

From distance, Sorata knew that this person whoever it was, not a guard. Guard won't stare at the moon in such manner, more over without weapon in hands. But the man, after closer inspection, not a priest either. He wore different clothes.

Sorata almost didn't recognize the man until the man turned at him. That the man was nobody else but King Touya himself. He supposed to bow or kneel or whatever to show his respect but Sorata didn't, not with tray full of foods in hands. Instead he just stare at the man.

This is the first time Sorata meet face to face with the King. He heard from rumor that he brought all of the perfection with him, young, handsome, smart, kind, and all of his Kingness. He often watched the King from distance and he looked as perfect as people described him. However, a little fact that the King might messed up Tsukishiro'sama he adored, made him rebel by not bow at him. Altough, he admit that the King has mesmerized him in some way he didn't know.

The man in front of him, more than anything he heard from peoples. More handsome, more dignified, and another more he didn't feel like to mention…

"Your Majesty, I never dreamt able to meet you here," he said with sarcasm, "Shouldn't Your Majesty rest in Palace instead of wandering around without presence of royal guard?"

Touya smiled at the novice. Unlike the other novice, he seemed brave enough for his status, not that it bothered Touya though. Somehow, his sense told him that the boy dislike him.

"Sure. And you supposed to have dinner with other right now. What brings you here with that foods? You're not straying, are you?" Touya return the polite gesture with slight treat.

"I'm not. This for Tsukishiro'sama," Sorata swear he read some changes on King's face by the mention of High Priest's name.

"What happen to him?" Touya asked after a moment of pause, his darken eyes hid his emotion.

"I think Your Majesty knew it better than me, what happened to him," Sorata persistently annoying. He wonder if he'll sent to punishment tomorrow, death maybe for his disrespect.

Touya's eyes wandered a bit.

"That… You must really like him, that Yukito," Touya eyeing the boy, assessing.

"There's no reason to hate him."

"Ah, yeah, sure. I wonder why the council didn't like him too much either. He's so lovely," Sorata caught another gentle expression as they talk about the high priest.

Slowly, awkward silence filled the air between them as the Touya somehow lost.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty, I must deliver this food immediately," Sorata waking the King from his deep thought. Without waiting for Touya's excuse, Sorata walked away.

"Tell me your name," Touya asked before Sorata leave the place too far,

"Sorata, I'm a novice."

"Then, Sorata, I have a favor to ask."

"And what is that?" he eying the King as if he was the most suspicious person ever.

"Please take care of Yuki while I'm not around. He might hide his pain alone and will avoid people's attention at all cost. He won't let me get near to him so…"

"I won't let people hurt him, not even Your Grace."

Touya smiled. He knew he could trust this novice, "Thank you."

Sorata made his way back to his current task, not bothered by the King's presence at all. He was determining to keep his words too, as an ally of justice no matter how young he is.

XxX

* * *

_His slim fingers traced the clothesline, embroidery felt rough under the touch as if it could ease his reluctant away._

"_Good morning, Tsukishiro'sama. Did you call me?"_

"_Yes, Sakurazuka'san."_

Next time on "The Thorn Never Hurt Me": Like a bird in the sky.

That's it for chapter4.

Like it? Don't like it? Let me know what you think, 'kay?


	5. like a bird in the sky

Chapter 5 Like a Bird in the Sky

Disclaimer: characters belong to CLAMP

a/n : Okay, thanks for reviewing so far and maybe just simply stick up so far. This is still far from amusing things but, it supposed to be the beginning of it. Since Sakura'chan appear to request something. You'll found out once you read *wink

- - -

That morning, Yuki look at his reflection in the mirror. There was someone else he didn't know that stand in front of him. The image in the mirror looked tired, exhausted with unhealthy pale face. His slim fingers traced the clothesline, embroidery felt rough under the touch as if it could ease his reluctant away.

He did it many times before and he has to do it today too, without any exception. He will continue the ritual, came to royal palace, greet the king, work on country matters, and bid his farewell once the meeting over. It's a simple task despite his scattered heart.

The dread feeling of certainty meeting the king has drained his mind. Yuki knew that he could no longer hiding from the king as his duty called him. He was the current high priest and meet the king was inevitable as always. His unreadiness wouldn't be tolerated by others and he didn't like any slight of idea about delay country matters because councils argue about his absence.

A soft knock at the door managed to distract his mind.

"Come in," he called.

Soon the door open to revealed a young man with dark eyes and hair. From his mouth came a greet, "Good morning, Tsukishiro'sama. Did you call me?"

"Yes, Sakurazuka'san. I'll attend the meeting today, thank you for your aid for past days," Yuki gave a slight polite smile.

"You didn't seem healthy, won't you take more rest?" his eyes concerned from behind the bespectacled.

Another polite smile gracing the blank mask of his face, "This is my duty in the first place, I'll do my best at all cost."

"Well, I supposed to back to my original duty then. Excuse me."

Yuki eyed the man in plain white rob as he took his leave and closed the door again. Yuki's eyes set at blue sky beyond the windowsill for a moment before he stepped out his own chamber.

He had a feeling that this gonna be a long day.

.0.0.

Touya sat on the head position of the table. Yukito usually sat at his right side but these days, since the high priest was noted sick, another man replaced him. The king thought that it would be the same morning, that the black haired man would help him with the matters today.

Even tough he didn't like any slightest of that man, he frightened the council member. While the council seemed to opposite Yukito's single idea, they seemed reluctant to go against the black haired priest. He was quite efficient if Touya may say, capable to handle both things and the members very well.

However, Touya missed his high priest so much that he didn't care how outstanding the black haired priest was, because Yuki is outstanding too.

Touya's eyes were set on the blue sky through the large window pane on his left side. His body leaned on his left part so that he couldn't see whoever on the room.

He felt bore listened to the council's complain about almost everything.

"Don't you think that _he_ a bit late today?" a man asked the other member.

Carefully, they cover the people's name by mentioning him indirectly. But Touya knew who they did mean.

"Yeah, _he_ supposed to arrive here by now. Didn't _they_ know that this was insulting Your Majesty?" that other man said without hesitantly.

Touya could feel their stare burning his back but he pretend didn't hear them. Not too long after they continue their little chit-chat that the room fell silent.

Touya sensed the same intense tension as yesterday, or day before that when Sakurazuka was around.

_So, he finally come_, Touya thought. Then he turned his body only to freeze after that.

..0.

Yukito felt uncomfortable when the room fell silent as he came inside the chamber, it's unusual. He afraid of the way those people stare at him, as if something was definitely wrong with his presence there.

_Did they know?_, He thought. _No, I must appear strong and act as if nothing happen, moreover, in front of him…_

People's gaze followed as the high priest walked slowly to his usual chair, at King's right side. All the way there, Yukito lifted his head, show his determinant. His silver eyes were set on his chair, trying hard to ignore _that_ person's presence.

"How's your condition?" Touya ask before Yukito managed to sit.

Like it or not, the sandy haired priest must lift his gaze and met him. He saw sincere concern, and a bit of something.

"I hear that you were sick. Are you feeling better now?" it was clear that Touya demand him an answer.

"Thank you for Your Majesty's concern, I'm so much better now," Yukito nodded his head politely.

Touya noticed how a smile was absence from Yukito's face. He looked tired and worn out despite all the rest he took. His bouncy shine was somehow disappear.

"Well, please take your seat. The meeting will begin soon," Touya said without release his look on Yukito. Now hw knew that it will take time more than he expected it would be.

o.o

The meeting was surprisingly solemn that day and it finished early, people didn't argue that much against each other, much to Yukito's relieve so he could leave soon.

"Now, if you excuse me, My Majesty," Yukito excuse himself, too polite for Touya's liking.

"Thank you for your hard work today, Yuki," the king replied with the same kind smile.

Yukito was taken aback because he thought that Touya would likely do more, like halted his depart. Not that he wanted it to happen but, exactly not letting him to go off so easily. Well, at least asking his condition…

Sure Touya did asked his condition before the meeting began. But Yukito thought that it just a shape of formality, that Touya will asked him privately…?

Yukito then realized that instead of rushing his pace toward the exit door as once he planned to do so, he stood still facing the king or rather stare at him. Which could be consider as a bold act, tough he did it unintentionally. He noticed when Touya raised one eyebrow, asking his action with sort of, "Well?"

"Is there something else, Yuki?" Touya prefer to use his nick as he saw a blush creep on Yukito's face.

"No, I…" he answered abruptly before lowered his eye level, "I leave." His murmur barely audible save for himself but he expect Touya to hear that.

He lowered his head all the while retreated with quickened pace, wishing to exited the palace and back to his own room. Rearrange what seemed as his not too ready but already shattered heart and built it up so he could face the king again tomorrow. He quite embarrassed himself today.

He was so into his own thought that he barely notice someone called his name.

"Yukito'san!" called the young princess.

"Princess, it's nice to meet you. How have you been?" he asked with more ease.

The said princess smiled as bright as usual, "It's nice to meet you too, Yukito'san. I'm fine thank you. But, how about you? I haven't seen you lately…" she asked with genuine concern on her face.

Yukito put up a reassuring smile, "Why, I've been a bit unhealthy so I rest for a few days."

Sakura didn't look convinced at all but she drop the matter as it is, "Is the meeting done already?" she tried to peek through Yukito's robe.

"Yes, it's finished early," he answered with wiseful voice.

Another bright smile popped up on her face, she reached out to hold hand with the high priest. "Then, you will stay for dinner with us, right?" she tugged his hand to firm her demand.

"Thank you for inviting me but I'm sorry I can't, Sakura'chan," Yukito prefer to use her name so as to not seem to pick up reasons.

She had that disappoint look on her cute face again so Yukito added, "I have to catch up with things. What about other time maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. Nii'chan would be glad to hear that too," she chirped happily, unaware of the mention of her older brother causing Yukito to inhale sharp inaudible breath. Then again she inclined her face as if suddenly the floor became more interesting.

"Nii'chan wasn't look good these days, as if something has bothering him," she continued with those worried and lower voice to emphasis her feeling, "But he always said that everything was okay when I asked him what happen. He didn't want to make me worry, Yukito'san that's why…"

Now she looked at him, pleading eyes pierce his heart, "Please stay with him. Since I couldn't do anything to cheer him…"

Yukito didn't like it, the idea to stay longer than needed close to Touya, no matter how close they were before. Tough he admit that he didn't want to see the princess' sad face all the more. Besides, his circumstances will bring him close to the king almost all the time, like it or not.

"I didn't dare to promise that much Sakura'chan but I'll do my best," he gently pat Sakura's shoulder, make the princess beamed her cheerfulness at him.

"Thank you so much, Yukito'san!"

At the very same time, unknown to both Yukito and Sakura that someone was unintentionally eavesdropping their little chit-chat. This person noticed how Yukito face's shifted from one to another tough he wore the same aloof smile and hid his feeling behind the bespectacled.

This person turned slowly to other direction, follow the nagging feeling to leave before the two noticed the presence. Faint smile graced the lips, amused about the possibility of sort entertainment about what the high priest will do to fulfill Sakura's request.

* * *

_On the table, manner was something cherished on by royal family__, so did the High Priest. So he pretend to stay cool and composed when the princess around._

_Yukito : *squeal* "T..Touya!"_

Next time on "The Thorn Never Hurt Me": You set me free.

That's it for chapter5, I hope this chapter worth the long wait, if there're people who wait for this story of course. Yes, the next chapter would be another long wait because Yes, I have to put up with 3 stories now. Yes, I'm stressed out because my last assignment didn't went well, and Yes, like I care with other than my self, Hmph!

So, for everybody who cared for your self and want more chapter, do the review. Believe me that it would boost up the upload date of this story. This applied to you too, Hibrid'san! *giggle*


	6. you set me free

Chapter 6 You Set Me Free

Disclaimer: characters belong to CLAMP, the lyrics belong to ABBA or the composer? And the subtitle for each chapter, it was a song 'Boku wa tori ni naru- I want to be a bird' Code Geass OST. A heart touching song because it played at the scene when one of my fave chara, Rolo, died. XC

Warning: I'm not a native so mis-spelled was expected as well as grammar error. And hormone , ehm, ridden peoples . You've got a little bit of it in this chappie so, just dive into the story!

* * *

E. N. J. O. Y.

_

* * *

People everywhere_

_a sense of expectation hanging in the air_

Touya chuckled to himself as entered his chamber. He hardly able to contain himself by repeating the same event over and over. Right when he thought Yukito was all terrified and looked as if wanted to run the hell out from him, the priest was staring. And a faint blush soon appeared. Would there any chance that the troubled look he saw when the said priest talked with his sister just a put up act?

No, tough it was the real feeling Yukito had toward him, he won't admit defeat. Especially not after the creeping blush when their eyes met briefly after the meeting end. So, what else he could do other than moving all the pawn to its maximum potential and win his battle? He is the king after all.

_giving out a spark_

_across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark_

Sorata was attending his own duty when he spotted a very visible shadowy figure he seemed to know.

"Whaddya do here?" he asked rather rudely, he pissed off because people must be gathered in the dining hall at that time.

The said shadow turned and he step under more lite of fire. Then the boy bowed briefly as notice the gentleman's presence.

"I wonder if royal chef didn't satisfy Your Liege's appetite," he commented sarcastically.

The king smiled not at all fazed by the boy's tantrum, "You did your job very well." His smile grew wider as he heard sort of 'hmh, why wouldn't I'. Then the young king walked closer to the boy, now showing his power over the novice.

"I remember that I asked you to protect Yuki at all cost and you said yourself that you'll protect him even from me."

"Are Your Majesty was about to hurt him?" Sorata restrained from saying 'again' at the end of his sentence. He still has some respect toward others.

"Well, it's the otherwise. But just in case, please look over him more. I'm asking not as a king."

"Then, what?" again Sorata asked bravely.

Touya gave him a single smile yet has thousand meanings behind it. "Figure it out yourself," with that Touya took his leave, confusing the young novice more.

_and here we go again_

_we know the start_

_we know the end_

The following day, Yukito as well as the other council party, attend the daily meeting and address almost all that country matters. Touya took the time to observe the sandy haired man. In other hand, Yukito didn't miss every stare Touya sent him, he was so sensitive and vulnerable from that kind of mental attack as well as physical attack.

But there was not much thing he could do besides sighing inwardly. Asked the king to stop right now and there also meant that he told the whole world that they flirting during important meeting which was disgrace himself as well as insult the king. Tough he sure to the bone that Touya didn't bothered by it slightest.

Touya enjoyed how his childhood friend would snap his head when somebody called him for about the third time or more. And the object of his affection will blushed before quickly address the person who called him. The amusing part was when Yukito finished with whoever person he talked to, he would glare to him for a second before spaced out again.

The meeting took break during lunch, as Touya has expected, Sakura appear on the door, greeting them all.

"Yukito'san, we expect you to join us for lunch. Right, Nii'chan?" she tilted her head casually, devinnocently –devilish innocentness-.

_masters of the scene_

"Sure, come with us, Yuki. I suppose today's menu was your favorite," Touya added with too much politeness which so un-Touya-ish.

Without waiting for Yukito's answer, the green eyed princess dragged him along with her; with her brother not so far behind them.

For Touya, this was quite an improvement. He prefered this Yukito, tough he glare and disagreeing discreetly, the priest still respond him. He was afraid at first, that Yuki might not be the same again.

They had quite pleasant lunch. Sakura was talking with the same intensity of enthusiasm, about almost everything. She excited about Syaoran who were going to go back from ancient ruin which gave disapproval look from the king.

_we've done it all_

_and now we're back to get some more_

_you know what I mean_

However, because Sakura has another thing to attend to and that there were no maids as well as soldiers, much to make the sour look appear on Yukito's face, it made clear that there were just the two of them in the dining room. The temperature just dropped slightly as the gentle breeze from open balcony no longer friendly. As well as the tension between the mans built up more with each clatter of the utensils.

"It's been a long time…" Touya began with soft murmurs.

The sandy haired bespectacled man pretends that he didn't hear the oldest of royal family.

"It must be healed now," Touya didn't miss how his friend winced just in a bit insignificance slight.

Yukito followed the gesture and speak in spooky voice, "I rather not discus in the middle of…" he trailed off as he felt shiver on his spine. His sense told him to turn his head around only to set it on the king before him, found that the said man watched him in many ways.

Or in whore's choice of words, 'many ways to screw him'.

"So, you rather to talk in more secluded place?" the ebony haired man smiled fake kindly.

"NO!" Yukito replied too quick and with too much un-needed force. So instead he gave another more subtle "..no.."

Then there was a servant, whoever it was, that put Yukito more at ease. At least, the king wouldn't assault him in the day light with other's presence.

The man with rich tunic bowed since he entered the room, walked closer to the king.

"Your Majesty, the task has been finished and we put them all in the private study room," the man said.

"Thank you. I'll send people to arrange the payment," Touya waved his left hand to dismiss the man.

_take it now or leave it_

_now is all we get_

_nothing promised no regrets_

"Perfect, so I think we must go now," Touya raised from his seat which followed by Yukito quite abruptly that he almost stumble back on his seat, his face pale.

Definitely he didn't want to go to study room. The idea of private room and just the two of them didn't sound appealing for Yukito's liking.

As if able to read the priest's mind, the young king advancing toward the man in lazy yet steady pace. All the way, has his rich brown eyes locked with the pairs of grey he adores so much. Yukito stepped backward to evade the steadiness of his king but it was a wrong choice since the beginning. Or, he has no choice at all since the beginning?

Yukito gasped when his back finally met the wall. He was cornered. The whole thing made the fair young man nervous, he gulped to clear the lump in his throat. Aware of Touya's eyes still laced on him, pretend that their face were everything but only 5 inches away.

"It's time to go back to meeting room," Touya said in a low voice that sent shivers on Yukito's spine before turned his back and leave the priest in mighty defeat.

_ain't no big decision_

_you know what to do_

Yukito's mouth hang open in another utterly defeat.

The meeting room was empty save for the round table at the center. Documents have been moved to saving place, to keep them from harm. The silent tickle him as seconds grew into what seemed to be minutes.

And yet the bespectacled man didn't move.

His body reject to move as well as his brain couldn't process the blatant fact sprawled in front of him. That is until he heard rustle of fabric behind him.

And a hand placed on his shoulder.

Yukito almost jump in surprise, instead he snapped his head sharply. Touya fight a chuckle back to the bottom of his gut. He didn't intend to scare the priest anymore. So he kept his serious and firm voice.

"The center will be good," he said vaguely.

"Center?" Yukito eyed him suspiciously, the word didn't register into his mind at all.

_Looking mighty proud_

_I see you leave your table passin through the crowd_

Yukito tighten his grip to Touya's upper arm. "..nno…" his voice raw.

Touya smile's widen as the priest shudder. He didn't care whether Yukito shudder in embarrassment or excitement, or both.

Yukito gasped sharply as Touya touch his now bare front with his finger tip. Another shivers run his spine when the king ran the tip with ghostly touch slowly along the length.

Yukito no longer know since when they engaged in this embarrassing _activity_, or why, or how… all he knew, he felt vulnerable now, exposed to every attack, in the center of wooden table…still inside the same meeting room.

Touya parted Yukito's legs so that he more exposed than before, this movement causing a whim escape the swollen lips. He enjoyed torturing Yukito though he suffered severely on nether region.

"Touya, stop," Yukito managed to say before his voice muffled by another tremble.

"Why should I stop? You seemed to enjoy it yourself," Touya whispered his ear slowly.

It didn't take long for Yukito to completely surrender under his handsome king's ministration. Leaving him wet, flushed, weak, and –have I say wet?

Touya kissed Yukito lovingly from behind, not his lips but his ears, his red cheek, everything between his range of touch without disturb the beautiful priest cooling down his body. Calmly, he cleaning up the mess as well as pull down Yukito's over large robe.

The sight of Yukito with dishelved hair glistened with sweat along with labored breath had hardly able to resist not to take him now and there. The flushed and now limp figure lay worth his effort and gamble.

Once finished with his task, Touya pull Yukito to his feet again.

"We had to go now. "

Yukito bitterly bit his bottom lip, made mental promise not to lose against Touya next time.

Then the priest blushed at his own thought, _no, there's no next time!!_

_I'm really glad you came_

_You know the rules_

_you know the game_

On the table, manner was something cherished on by royal family, so did the High Priest. So he pretends to stay cool and composed when the royal family was around. But he has failed miserably when it comes to the king, Touya, which is also his childhood friend.

"T..Touya…"

He thought that the man just play pricks on him since the first time they engaged in '_activity_'. He wanted to bury himself alive after losing his virginity but it would mean that he was defeated. And Tsukishiro Yukito is a man that won't be defeated easily, more over it was sex. If people could take it easy, why wouldn't he? Though it rather hard for him to came over by.

"Yes?" Touya said casually.

One lesson he could or would never get anywhere was that sex and Touya was wonderful combination. It really not his place to say such a thing being a priest -the highest in his rank- but he himself admit that Touya different than the first time. Not that Yukito want to admit that he enjoyed their pleasurable time.

Yukito bit his lower lips to prevent him from moan. No, he won't give in yet!

His body still tingling everywhere Touya touched him. It's maddening enough to do 'that' at meeting room and now at dinner table…

"What's wrong, Yukito'san? Do you not feeling okay?" asked the princess with her genuine concern.

Yukito felt wave of guilty washed him away for lying the innocent princess yet at the same time he want to hit the king right in the face.

_Master of the scene_

"Thank you for your concern, princess but I'm really fine," Yukito tried his might to keep calm as Touya ran his tip toe on his leg again for God know how many times.

"Really? But your face flushed. Perhaps you still need time to recover…" she suggested kindly.

"She's right, Yuki. You can leave if you not feeling well," Touya said with his straight face, made Yukito wonder if their king has everything planned. Yukito wonder how the king managed to slip his tip toe between his legs.

"Oh, well, then. Excuse me," Yukito said with relieve. Finally he could release himself from Touya's pawn. It was rude to leave the table unless the royal family suggested him to.

"Wait, Yukito'san," said the princess halting him.

"Nii'chan. Please accompanied Yukito'san back to his room. I'm afraid something happen to him," Sakura continue all the while looked at his brother. Much to Yukito's displeasure.

"No need, my Princess. What would people say if the King walked the staff…"

"What are you saying, Yukito'san. You're part of this family, I thought of you as my own brother. It's just natural to worried over your sick brother, right?" she said warmly.

"She's right, Yukito. Besides, I don't mind at all. Later, Sakura."

"I hope you get well soon, Yukito'san!"

_we've done it all before_

_and now we're back to get some more_

_you know what I mean_

In another total defeat, Yukito let him being led by the king to who-know-where. The last time he saw the sky, it was painfully clear, the moon bright as well as the sparkling stars, as if celebrating upon his tragedy. The next thing, Yukito felt warm hand that touched him. And a soft whisper.

"Come on, Yuki…"

Then suddenly, everything was covered by pitch dark blanket.

* * *

_He knew pretty well that Yuki hated feeling like he was weak and helpless. But before he could do anything, Touya felt the other man begin to squirm under his hold._

_Yukito : "D..Don't.."_

Next time on "The Thorn Never Hurt Me": You give me one heart.

That's it for chapter6. I hope that the changes of my writing style didn't bother you while reading this story.i liked it when you said 'master of the scene' it similar with 'master of the sin' X

so sorry It took a long time since the first time I write it until reach this point. did it answer why this story is -M- rated? Did it satisfy your hunger or now you're getting hungrier? Let me know, nee?

As for those who read without review, I demand you to review. This is pretty long chapter compared to previous chappie. Just one word would be sufficient. so, review!


	7. you give me one heart

About a week after that very strange encounter with one of the royal family, the spike haired novice noticed something unusual. Tsukishiro'sama he protected like his own child, it just a natural sense of protecting the weak from treat, spaced out more often.

"Oi! Subaru!" Sorata called the other novice who came out from the high priest's chamber. The said boy tilted his head before walked toward the other boy.

"Is there something, Sora'kun?"

"How is him?" Sorata pointed the said man's room by moving his head slightly.

"He seems, fine?" the green eyed boy answered uncertainty. As Sorata 'tcheh' him, Subaru add more information, "Well, I'm not sure but he was easy to startle now a days. What's happen?"

"Tcheh," again the boy replied disapprovingly.

Subaru hardly believe that Sora'kun just 'tcheh' him twice less than one minute. He didn't know where but there's definitely something wrong.

-_-

Once…

Touya's grin grew wider as he enjoyed his work of art. The skin before him which usually was pale now held a soft blush, his cheeks had adorable crimson that wasn't normally there and his grey eyes looked as hazy and unfocused.

He felt Yuki's breathing quicken ever so slightly and knew that he would have to get his childhood friend comfortable. But before he could do anything, Touya felt the other man begin to squirm under his hold.

"D-don't.."

He knew pretty well that Yuki hated feeling like he was weak and helpless, but it couldn't be helped, it was a sex after all. One in the giving end while the other must be in the receiving end. Gently, he slid one arm around the man's shoulder and with his other arm, lifted Yuki into his lap.

Yukito gripped his king's arm tightly and buried his head into Touya's raven hair before finally muttering, "…Just get over it already!" His bare chest glistened with sweat.

The king couldn't help but smile again at high priest's weakness, "Of course Yuki, just keep your eyes closed and try to relax."

Slowly, Touya lift Yukito's body slightly and pull him down, the joy return with each time Yukito's little butts slap against his lap. Never be the one to take initiative, Yukito lost his embarrassment once the pain replaced by pleasure. He voluntary lifted his body before slam it back over and over, along the ambiguous lines of moan.

He hate to admit but he began like it, on Touya's embrace and..ehm.. riding him. Not that he would say it loud despite the fact that he isn't in position to enjoy such thing,.

Because he is the high priest.

_Ugh, crap with that!_, "Touya…" again Yukito moan his name.

-_-

Twice…

Yukito's mind too cloudy to bother about where they were right now. Let alone think clearly. Touya had him drugged. Not that kind of pills or whatsoever. The drug was their, ehm, activity.

Yukito gripped the sheet under his knuckle. The said knuckle turned white as he tighten his grip.

Again…

Before he came and bit his lower lip to prevent him from screaming out loud.

And he could feel Touya shot inside him.

Again…

He felt as if covered by warm blanket.

Again…

Touya kissed his forehead, tucked his hair behind his ears, or sweep his damp lock away.

Again…

They basking in the joy and afterglow.

"Come on, Yuki. We don't want to be late for the meeting," said Touya as he pulled off of the lithe man beneath him.

Yukito closed his eyes a little too tightly in disappointment. It was the last thing he wanted to hear right now, still exhausted and all.

Touya quickly put on their dress. It was lucky that their clothes were long, so long it may sweep the floor as they walked, and came in layers, not too thick to made them sweat underneath it.

-_-

Thrice…

They did it quite frequently, at least thrice a day.

Maybe one around day, one in evening and more in the night. There's no way that Yukito not exhausted so Touya made sure to feed the bespectacled man with nourish food.

"Tsukishiro'sama, are you alright?" ask Subaru who once again cleaning his room.

Yukito raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I'm not be alright?" Yukito tried to pull one of his best radiant smile.

Subaru seemed hesitated, "Um.. You often came late from palace, sometimes not came back at all. And dark circles under your eyes grew darker as if you lack sleep. Please don't go harsh on yourself."

The novice boy then excused himself.

After the boy leave him, Yukito scowled under his breath about how could he sleep properly with an insatiable sex drive king around him. They had done it in many rooms Yukito never knew was exist before. He wonders if Touya want to do it in each room available in the palace.

-_-

Yukito lost track of counting…

He no longer knew what number comes next.

Oh, joy, he even forget his own name. His current occupation, his status, his… well, he forget everything except his Touya.

He bites the ebony haired man's shoulder as the said man entered him.

"I love you…" Touya whispers on Yukito's ear.

Yukito felt another heat crept up his cheek.

"I love you," again Touya whispers with each agonizing trust.

Yukito almost sure that he will bleed severely once they done if Touya keep with this pace.

Not to mention that the chanting drives him crazy.

Touya rarely entered him. Most of the time, it was either Touya was the one pleasure him or they grind and move together till the stars filled their vision. But this moment, it seemed that the king of Clow country was depressed of something.

Yukito almost automatically moved his hip had not Touya's hand been pushing him on the book shelve. He not even get chance to ,ehm, fuck the book in front of him.

However, Yukito didn't miss how desperate the raven haired man sounded.

"To-ya…" his voice barely whisper.

"To-ya!" this time, Yukito get the man's attention.

"Let's stop this. This is ridiculous," Yukito said as Touya halted his motion, face still buried deep in Yukito's shoulder.

"I don't know what happen to you but… please…stop," each syllables escape Yukito's lips become more and more inaudible.

Slowly, Yukito felt Touya's hand no longer pin him to book shelve. With little effort and wince, Yukito pulled Touya off of him. He turned his body so that they face each other. Well, Yukito couldn't see his friend clearly because the said person bend his head.

It was late at night so they won't get caught by anyone, except the patrol soldiers if they enter the library and checked each shelves thoroughly. It also silent, not even soft whistle of winds caught their ears. But the air felt heavy on their chest.

"Let's get dressed. I hear footsteps…" Yukito's sentence never been completed as his lips claimed by another.

Unconsciously, Yukito gasped when his body pulled by strong arms, their lips met in chaste kiss. This time, Touya lock his eyes with the smaller man. His dark brown eyes burning with dark flame, something Yukito can't describe.

"I… I'll not go down, Yuki. I'll make you fall with me."

Yukito didn't understand what Touya mean by that. All that could register with his now scattered mind was Touya's mouth against him. Touya's arms around him. Touya's body pressed his front.

That nothing else mattered.

Nothing, except him and Touya.

* * *

-_-

* * *

_Someone : __"Chief complained about someone intruding royal kitchen last night and took large amount of syrup and used it in a very messed way. I wish whoever this person will get caught soon."_

_Yukito : -gulped- "Oh, well… I hope so."_

Next time on "The Thorn Never Hurt Me": Like a star in my night.

That's it for chapter7. Did you know that in Card Captor Sakura, Yukito called Touya by To-ya? He was so fond of Touya lol. I imagine if one day Yukito will call Touya just Tou'san –which also have similar meaning with 'daddy'- lol just because Touya was too long to spell. I hope you like it even the end of chapter rather depressing...

Reviewwww pleaseeeee…….I really really really really want to know your comment. Flaming, critics, everything's fine, just leave something for me to read, 'kay?


	8. like a star in my night

Chapter 8 Like a Star in My Night

Disclaimer: the one and only, CLAMP.

a/n : Thank you for those who reviewing and reading this fic, even adding this to your fave story list. I'm still surprised when people add my story to their list cuz this fic's quality was low. Or maybe not that low? I don't know but I enjoy writing this story since Yukito went back to work in palace. Writing depressing things made me feel depressed to, that's probably why the story came in nail pace in earlier chapter, not to mention that none gave review that I ALMOST deleted this story. Oh, I'm glad that I keep going, since things getting interesting now ^,^

Warning: I'm not native, errors are expected. Well, the others was…Just read to find it yourself. If you still dissatisfied, leave review so I know.

* * *

-_-

* * *

Touya moved ever so slightly in his deep slumber, adjusting his position.

Yukito was held tight on his arm, already wake up, simply enjoying the other's companion. It felt wrong and right at the same time which is unusual. Yukito afraid that one day he thought everything is all right, while not so long ago he had thought was all wrong.

But really, he liked Touya's scent. There are so many things he liked from Touya. His To-ya.

…

_Since when did To__uya turn into my To-ya?!!_ Yukito's face suddenly became red from embarrassment.

Yukito thought that he must be crazy for having such possessiveness toward the sleeping figure beside him. Then blame the said sleeping figure for sexually harassed him these past days. He was so disgusted, angry that his friend raped him, hurt him that day.

Did he?

Yukito sighed again about how wrong it was to feel right when he did something wrong. Because nestling in Touya's arm and chest always felt right. He felt protected, loved, and… loved. Because…it is just.

He remember some turn of event last night when they were at library, it was one of hottest night.

Ever.

His face blushing as remember the turn of event last night. Touya was so desperate loving him and not bothered to move from their spot even after their body cooling down. Were Yukito had not so persistent to return to Touya's chamber last night, Yukito sure that the news about them already spreading in whole country.

But, here they were, at Touya's inner chamber.

Yukito knew that he should -must- move out from the bed, tidy up himself and ready to attend his duty as high priest. The fair young man was about to move when he recognize something that hold him back, on his waist.

"Don't go," a soft whisper blown onto the back of Yukito's neck. The action sent a shiver run along his spine.

"But, Touya, I… we need to be ready soon. I don't want hearing people complain about you or me," Yukito tried to be the reasonable one.

"'S okay…" Yukito could feel the grip tighten around him, and the fact that the king's hand wander around him didn't help at all.

"I won't let them. Besides, your body doesn't seem to let go," Touya smirked as his hand found a hardening part that causing Yukito moans.

The raven haired king caught his lips and once again, they lost in their games.

-_-

Few days later…

"…The patrol guard found something amiss recently. As if someone's trying to invading the palace, Your Grace," said the chief of palace guard. This report caught attention of other ministers.

"Go on," hushed one of the old man with ridiculous hat upon what seemed like a bald head.

The said chief cleared his throat as he added more detail, "Everything probably started since incident in the prior meeting room where the table found broken. From further investigation, some maids also reported that they found more than one bedroom was a complete mess even though none occupied the said room.

Chief also complained about someone intruding royal kitchen last night and took large amount of some ingredients and used it in a very messed way," the muscular man with mustache's report was cut as someone adding into the story.

"I heard that not so long ago the librarian found a trail of fresh blood in their collection along with white solution. They had a big fight with people from alchemy division because it seemed that alchemy division researching similar solution. It made a huge crash between librarian and people from alchemy division because each insisted that they innocent," said the minister from science department.

Yukito's face now a deep crimson, he remember each activity that had been held in reported cases. But so as he didn't sound suspicious, he added a trembling "I hope whoever made a mess will caught up soon."

Touya nodded at them all, as if he took the matter seriously, "I know you're angry, Tsukishiro'sama," Touya never forget to address the high priest properly, wishing that others will do the same, "Who will not if someone intruding somebody else's territory." He leered knowingly that the red blush on Yukito face was from totally different subject.

"How much the damage has been discovered this far?" Touya asked sternly at the guard.

"It was all minor damage if the ruined books, mess in kitchen and some broken furniture were sum up," the guard said as his mind recalled all the damage reported.

"Are you sure that nothing precious was taken in?"

"No, Your Majesty. All of the heirloom were well kept and leave untouched."

"Hm, this is strange," some minister muttered.

"We can't do much other than increasing security alert, keep investigating about what these intruder's intention. I demand your report immediately and privately. I don't think that the palace safety was something worth to discuss compared to our beloved country's affair," Touya again added with his royal mighty, impressing the guards as well as the ministers.

Yukito tried hard not to roll his eyes instead he just bow slightly and closed his eyes politely as his King has put an order.

_This is ridiculous. Of course the guard will report to him privately that nothing happens once the chief guard find it was the king and the high priest that made the commotion_, Yukito thought bitterly, _and it just a matter of time before all of the staff find out and for the news to spread wide and thoroughly like the wind._

At the end of his order, Yukito didn't miss a satisfied smile that graced the King's handsome face before the same man smiled at him with his innocence.

"Is there something, Tsukishiro'sama?"

"Nothing, Your _Grace_," Yukito said as if he mocking his title which causing the raven haired man to laugh silently.

-_-

It was another night when Touya pushed his body against something solid and trapped with his own flushed body. The room was dark but Yukito still found it embarrassing that his body pressed to the glass that parted the room from the outside world. Not to mention that the said glass was chill against his feverish body.

Yukito muttered a soft and gasping 'don't' as the King turned him so that he faced the darkness outside. In front of them was blur vision of the ancient ruin that blanketed by sand storm.

But it seemed that Touya was lost in his task, savoring the scent of yet not his lover. He bite Yukito's ear lovingly causing another moan escape the bruised lips.

"Touya, they'll find out…" Yukito whispers before gasping again when he felt familiar finger playing with his hardened nipple.

"Let them be…So we don't need to explain anything," Touya said before he claimed the fair man once again.

Yukito was under Touya's mercy that night. There wasn't much he could do at that point, not that he could before. The last thing before Touya bring him high to their heaven was the sight of the ruin that stood solely in the darkness.

* * *

=_=

* * *

_Touya : "Watch out, Yuki!!"__ stab one of their attacker._

_Yukito : "T__o-ya!!"_

_Then they were surrounded by man with black outfit._

Next time on "The Thorn Never Hurt Me": You'll always be a part of me.

That's it for chapter8, not too much lemon but I wonder if the patrol guard actually find out what they did at night. It would be an awkward scene, lol. For now, Reviewwww pleaseeeee……


	9. you'll always be a part of me

Chapter 9 You'll Always be a Part of Me

Disclaimer: characters belong to CLAMP

a/n : I'm not abandoning this fic, I just don't feel like writing when I have trouble in sort my feeling out. I was a mess lately but now I'm back! Thank you for who reviewing -and it does pump my energy- and reading, and liking it. I'm grateful for what I've received.

And I realize something when writing this fic… The costume! I made the costume sounds so complicated, I mean what Yukito wears as high priest was simpler than my imagination!! I wonder that he was wearing at least 3 layers robe or has more accessories in him. But his clothes more like pajama for me. Ugh, okay, let us pretend this isn't happening, that I'm not fool enough that it take 9 chapter to realize this.

And, do I need to warn you that things are getting more serious from now on but…

,P ,L ,E ,A ,S ,E ,E ,N ,J ,O ,Y

=_=

Yukito stared at the ruin. There was another sand storm that covered the distance ruin like a blanket. He could sense something was up there but he didn't know the nature of this something. All he knew was the prophetic dream will happen soon.

^.^

"Your Majesty, there are people from the ancient site," said one of the soldier while they were still in the meeting room.

"Let them in."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the soldier bowed before retreat from the room.

It didn't take long until the researcher come in. As usual, they exchange a bit of formality before talking the main topic. Yukito tried hard to repress his lips from curving upward when he notice a vein popped up in Touya's forehead.

Probably because the returning of the researcher into the city means the returning of certain boy. Furthermore, it means that Princess Sakura will see him no matter what. Yukito didn't know what makes Touya despise the boy so much.

"I believe there is something you want to report, Agatsuma'san,"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Our research team has found out tunnel that leading to the underground passage. But the way was blocked by some wall with graffiti on it. We want to show them for you since it seem that the wall can't break by the tool we have. Perhaps it has something to do with magical power," the man with long blonde hair turned his eyes to look at Yukito. It's as if they gave it up to the high priest.

"So, what's your opinion, Tsukishiro'sama?" Touya asked him without bother to turned his head to the man beside him.

"I think it's the best if we take a look at the passage, Your Majesty. If my power can help in breaking the wall, I'll gladly help."

"I've been worried too, Sakura was so enthusiastic on playing there lately. It settled then, we will depart tomorrow."

"But, Your Majesty, it would be best if you keep staying in the palace. What if by accident, earthquakes happen? I heard that in some place, the ruin was fragile that there are land slide so often," Yukito try to object.

"Then I have more reason not to let you go alone. In case that happen, I can help with my power."

Yukito fidgeting as he saw a dark glimpse on the king's black eyes. It is not usual for Touya to be serious so suddenly, not that he didn't take the country matter seriously even though all he often did was listen the ministers halfheartedly. And he had a bad feeling about what the king would say next.

"Besides…" Touya resume only letting the words hanging in the air.

"Besides?" Yukito asked, not aware that he was holding back his breath.

"What will that monster say if I'm not inspecting it by myself?! She probably will mock and say that I'm a chicken," Touya's rage turn into growl.

"Your Majesty!" Yukito hardly believe what his best friend had just said.

^_^

It was a bright and clear day when Touya and Yukito was about to depart when Sakura come with her usual cheerfulness. Yukito almost didn't believe it himself but apparently Touya come to the ruin to let Sakura having sometime to entertain herself. Even though it means letting Sakura came closer to Syaoran, which he insisted to call the brunette brat rather than his name.

Yukito can't stop smiling as he saw Touya's continuous glare toward Syaoran every time Sakura tried to talk with him. So in return, Touya received an equal glare from her.

"I'll go down right to the last place, Agatsuma'san," the boy excuse himself once they reach the ruin while Sakura was busy to spit-spat with her brother.

"Look, this place was a maze with lot of traps and secret door. The ruin has been dormant for thousands years so you'd better be careful,"

"I'm not lost that easily, Nii'chan!"

"It's not you get lost that I'm worried about. Agatsuma'san here found that some rooms were filled with skeleton. Be careful with your step so that it won't wake up them," Touya mercilessly teasing Sakura whose face a bit paler by mention of ghost or short of things.

"B-Baka Nii'chan!!" she scream before run after Syaoran.

"Tcheh, I wonder why toddler always do the opposite when people said otherwise for their own good."

"Ahaha…" Yukito laughs mindlessly.

Not so long after that, all of them already indulged in the 'ruin-talk'. This time Touya listened to whatever the staff said even though he didn't catch any meaning behind their discussion.

"…We tried with every methods available but nothing happens."

"We heard about symbol that carved on the floor from Agatsuma'san, that's why we were here."

"But, is it okay if the floor opened? What if it was a symbol that has been preventing all of these from happening?" someone with violet eye color asked.

This time, people's attention directed to him solely.

"I mean, this craving probably some sort of mantra that sealing something under there, whether good or bad, we didn't know yet. And I have this creepy feeling since we found the mark on the floor, as if the ruin stirred from long sleep…"

Peoples keep silent because supernatural were common things that occur occasionally. Besides, this is a ruin they were working on.

"You have that point, Lupin'kun. But if it was destined to happen, it just a matter of time that the sealing floor will open or not," Agatsuma reasoned, safe Yukito from explaining thing because he felt that something was moving on the ruin.

Drrt…

Drrrrttt…

"W-What's going on?" people suddenly began panicking when out of sudden the ground shaking.

"Land slide! Earthquake! Save Your Self!!"

Yukito flinched when he felt something with great power move beneath them. It felt as if, "No! Something's happen on the underground."

It really surprises the sandy blond priest that what Agatsuma had said not so long ago has become reality.

"It seemed that the sealing door opened without our interfere," Touya said before a screeching scream tore their peace as another pain scream followed by other.

The earthquake just barely stop when a handful peoples that clad in black uniform appear with blood dripping from their weapon.

"Where are they came from?!" Touya was mad at this point that he pulled out his weapon, soul eater.

Yukito worried as those new guys with black shade began slaughter the panicked staff that was on their range.

"Everybody, run as fast and as far away from here!" Yukito yelled at the staff that was still around. He himself began chanting a quick strengthening spells to protect the innocent as well as his king.

Though he didn't have strong attack spell, Yukito tried his best to aid the wound on the soldiers. He strengthen his ally's power as well as their defense. Sometimes, block the thug's attack by casting blockade magic. He was so deep in concentration in another spell that took time to cast that it was almost too late to realize that one of the thug swing its weapon, ready to cut his throat in two.

"Watch out, Yuki!!" Touya stabbed the thug from behind, causing him show an opening for his attacker.

"To-ya!!" Yuki scream out of fear, watching in horror as the thug thrusting its weapon downward.

It was luck that Touya managed to dodge them and causing a minor cut on his sides before counter the thug back. With that one done, it leave only ten of them to go.

"Stay behind me," Touya whispers between his pant.

"Careful," was all Yukito able to say before Touya stab another thug in the hands.

It was over finally after struggling for what seemed eternity.

"What happen?!" Syaoran screams from a little crack on the entering.

"You're late, brat," said Touya with his broken smirk once he spotted Syaoran whose holding his dear sister, "Sakura's fine, right?" the raven haired king asked before his body failed him.

"Your Majesty!" Yukito came to support him. He thought that it was selfish that Touya pretended that he was strong after the battle just because he didn't want to lose his cool in front of Syaoran.

"Is he alright?" ask the brunette worriedly.

Yukito inspecting his body to seek major wound to see none. "It looks like the weapon that their weapons were poisoned," Yukito reasoned.

"I won't let Your Majesty died," he was so worry but still, he knew what he must attend first.

"Is Princess okay?" he asked the brunette.

"There was a room underground, there…" Syaoran tried to explain but Yukito touched his head to read what was happen, and in an instant, he knew what was happen with Sakura's body, as much as with her soul.

"That feathers were her soul. Every single memories she possessed from born till now was gone. And…memories that was scatter no longer available in this world's dimension. Without the soul, her body no more than empty vessel. In this case it continued on like this, she might…"

"Is there something I can do? Anything to safe her!"

Yukito glanced at their king. At this rate, he supposed to discuss it with Touya but the time keep tickling. Waiting any longer and it could be too late. So, he pull off his robe and held his staff firm.

"There's not enough time left. I'll bear the consequences. I'll send you to someone that lived in other world. The same person that inherit moon power."

Slowly, he began chanting the transport spell. He never did it before, but he hope the boy and the sleeping princess came into the right place, for him practiced so often for this moment.

"Who's that person?! What should I do when I was there?"

A whirling wind slow but surely began circling around Syaoran. Little by little, he was consumed by the magic.

"She was called dimensional witch. Tell her everything, then… please safe Princess Sakura…!"

With the last word has been said, the most important task to do, Yukito fall on his knees. The magic did well to drain his energy that he barely able to stand on his own legs. Once glance toward his king and he knew that he still has duty call.

Yukito whispers to the wind, forming magical word that will travel straight to the shrine to inform them, before collapsing.

Not so far from him, Yukito watched Touya's limp form from the rear. He wanted to reach that man, to be near him. He watched as darkness slowly took his consciousness away.

.

Yukito sighs as he stands from his place. The meeting went as usual that day but he felt more tired than usual.

With a glance, Yukito held his gaze on an empty spot beside him that belongs to his king. It has been days since they return from the ruin. He couldn't remember everything correctly but when he woke up that night, his heart clenched when he heard that Touya hasn't awake yet.

Ever since that time, Touya remain sleep. All the doctors and he could do was healing the scratch that no longer visible in his body. From the sample they obtain from the poisoned weapon those thugs had, none of them knew the substances. Therefore, they didn't know how to cure their king.

Sakura just barely leave in her journey and now the country was left with the unconscious king.

Besides, if it was Touya that being poisoned so why he was the one that felt the aching in his heart.

It was him who wished Touya to leave him so many times before, was he not?

=_=

_Yukito : __"What it will cost?"_

_Yuuko : __"It cost too high for you alone to pay. But it will suffice if people of Clow willing to share the payment."_

_So, what was the dimensional asked the high priest for his wish?_

Next time on "The Thorn Never Hurt Me": I hear you call me.

That's it for chapter9. I know that this chapter isn't long but…that's how the pace goes.

I don't like the part where Sakura lost her feather but I can't delete that particular scene either. It was something that some people will call turning points. Though you know what happened on the ruin at that time, the story flow will not as good without that scene. So, I make it through Touya/Yuki sides, where they were still outside the ruin.

From now, you can guess how the story will goes. But still, I want to finish this fic in proper way, with my way. I hope it will resulting in something unexpected because all of us love surprises, don't we?

By the way, did you know that each chapter title was lyric of 'Boku wa tori ni naru' –I want to be a bird- , a OST in Code geass where one of my fave chara, Rolo died. It was a heart breaking scene because Rolo blindly put his loyalty to Lelouch while for Lelouch, Rolo was nothing but mere pawn… T-T though I don't know how this song inspire me to write this fic in the first place.

8


	10. i hear you call me

Chapter 10 I Hear You Call Me

Disclaimer: character was never mine.

a/n : um, thank you for reading, and your persistent demand of the continuity of this fic. love you all for that!!! Don't ask me why it seemed like the adults, Touya and Yukito, get advice from the younger ones, Subaru and Sorata. I think that only these two that can speak with them heart-to-heart, and other adults were too busy with their own business that they don't care for our fave pairing.

Warning: Do I really need to warn you this far? Okay, once again, I'm not native so my English were screwed. Some sad scene will follow though not so sad enough that you'll need tissue. And…longer chapter ^^!

* * *

o.o

* * *

Yukito sighed heavily once the routine meeting over. It has been three days since princess Sakura and Syaoran leave Clow country. Therefore, it also three days since their King got poisoned.

Yukito knew that Touya was not in his best condition but the ebony haired king persisted to attend his duty, which mean the regular meeting with ministers, until his body gave up. Touya was fell unconscious again in the second day after the attack and his condition grew weaker with each passing time.

Without Touya's constant glare for irrational advice, Yukito couldn't do much at helping with country matters. Not that he knew that much in the first place. But the King's absence made it harder to come into conclusion. Each minister had their argument which annoyingly opposites the other.

That country matter aside, Yukito spent his time longer in the shrine to pray for the King's healthy. Together with royal practitioner and other priest, they all do their best to heal the King. Still, their hard works seem didn't work.

Yukito was so worried for Touya rarely opened his eyes recently. When he did, the young king would smiled at him affectingly and told him that he was fine so there's no need for Yukito to be worried for him. That broke Yukito's heart even more.

He was heading toward the alchemist and medicine department where they do research about poison that endanger their king's life. There, he met one of the scientist, Ichiro.

"Good afternoon, Tsukishiro'kun," the eccentric bespectacled man greeted him once he caught sight of the sandy haired man.

"I wish it to be a good afternoon, Ichiro'san," Yukito replied with less enthusiasm in his voice, "How was the research go? Is there something new?"

The man shrugged his shoulder and a forlorn look graced his sharp face. "We run several test to the sample we got from their weapon but we still unable to identify it. It's as if that substance not from somewhere around here."

Just as he has expected it would be. The soldiers appeared from nowhere before suddenly attacked the research team. He highly doubt if the soldiers were some of reinforcement from the ruin itself. He suspected if they were coming from other dimension. Though person who able to open the gate to other dimension was rare, more over to send abundant troop to slaughter the researcher team, it is not that they were nonexist.

If that was the case, he might as well need other help to find the cure from where the poison made. And the only way that was across his mind was no one other than contact the dimensional witch himself. But, isn't it too soon to reach that conclusion? Perhaps with given time the medic and alchemist team would able to find out soon.

"Ichiro'san, please do your best. I beg of you," Yukito lowered his head.

"No need to tell me twice, Tsukishiro'kun," the scientist patted his shoulder, "Leave the research with me and you take your time to take care of him. He needed you right now to support him. You were best friend if I recall…"

Yukito smiled for the encouragement, "Thank you so much, Ichiro'san. Yes, we are best friend."

The high priest smiled before leave the ward to step back toward his shrine to pray for the other's health.

o.o

"Tsukishiro'sama, how is Your Majesty's health?" ask Subaru curiously. It bothered him slightly because his favorite priest looked down recently.

The sandy haired man looked at the novice with emerald eyes lovingly as he shakes his head. Sad smile craved in his lips along with knitted eyebrows.

"He was sleeping the last time I went there."

"I hope he will get well soon. So, are you going to spend the night there?" he asked.

The simple question startled the priest from whatever duty he was in.

"Why are you asking that?"

The novice shrugged his small shoulder. He didn't like how the man he respected ask with unreadable tone. He afraid if unintentionally made the sandy haired man angry.

"You worried so much about His Majesty so I thought that it would be better if you were with him. Besides, His Majesty likes your companion a lot so he will be glad to see you there when he woke up."

"Though I want it, I can't. There are other matters that needed to be resolver either. Moreover with His Majesty's current condition, the daily meeting didn't run well. What will people say if their life affected by this?" Yukito said with much of emotion that he nearly yelled at the little boy.

Subaru didn't think that he will received such answer, not from the usually well composed priest. The high priest always smile all the time that he thought he couldn't get mad at anybody. He thought that Yukito can't get mad at all. That was so un-yukito-ish. Though it was nothing more that rise of his voice, it still scared the novice.

"I'm sorry, I.. I didn't mean to…" Yukito covered his mouth after he realized that the boy stare with worried eyes. "You'd better leave, Subaru'kun."

"People will understand…" the boy persisted, his hands clutched at Yukito's arm.

Yukito looked back as if he didn't get what the boy meant.

"People will understand that their king was in trouble so it was normal to get things out of control. You could focus on healing His Majesty, Tsukishiro'sama. He needs you the most right now. Leave the country matters to Sakurazuka'san, I heard that he managed to control the ministers while you were sick back then."

The tight knot on his stomach loosen up somehow as he listened Subaru's little speech.

"Please, Tsukishiro'sama, heal His Majesty. I'm sure that nobody can healing His Majesty other than you. No, it looked like he was waiting for you to heal him."

"But I've tried everything! I prayed, even use my healing magic but it all failed!!" Yukito scream, out of his mind. He was so stressed that he didn't know what else to do either to heal Touya and deal with Subaru.

"Did you really have tried anything?" Subaru asked desperately, earning a confused look from the taller man, "Have you stay long enough with him? I remember that when I was little, my sister would never leave me alone when I was sick or sad. She hold my hand until I feeling better…" Subaru trailed off as he saw that Yukito's shoulder no longer stiff.

Yukito let the words sunk. He often heard from princess Sakura about the healing power of touches. How can he forget about that? He was so panic with himself that he forget his most important duty.

If Touya was so important for him, how could he leave the ebony haired man through this hard time alone in his chamber?

If the last resort to save Touya was contact the dimensional witch, then so be it. He more than willing to pay the price.

Subaru smiled as he saw Yukito pulled himself together and smiled back at him with his serenity.

"Thank you, Subaru'kun, for remind me those important things."

"You're welcome, Tsukishiro'sama. Let me help you to gather your belongings," the boy beamed at him with radiant green eyes.

o.o

As he has expected, Touya still deep in his sleep when he arrived.

Though sure that he any noise would wake the young king, Yukito makes a careful step toward the sleeping figure on the bed. He sat somewhere near Touya, watched him from aside. The day turned into night but the sleeping king didn't seem bothered a bit by the changes. If anything, soft light only made him more handsome.

"Touya, would you wake up, please?" asked Yukito as he leans closer in a soft whisper.

"It's almost dinner time," he continue, still saying to none particular inside the room. His fingers brushed the others that placed neatly above the blanket.

"You should eat something…"

Since he received no response from the other, Yukito became bolder as he took Touya's hand in him and petted it lovingly. All the while, never lift his gaze from the connected hands.

"You feed me," came the sudden reply that causing Yukito gasped and pulled his hand but Touya somehow managed to hold that hand firmly.

"T-To-ya…" Yukito stuttered as he felt heat raising in his face.

"Will you?" this time Touya smiled lovingly at his no-longer-friend-but-not-lover-yet.

Yukito nodded hesitantly. He helped Touya to half-sit before moved to retrieve a bowl of soup in the nightstand. He blows a spoonful and gives a temperature-test before dove the spoon on Touya's parted lips. All the while, Touya resist the urge to smile for Yukito's action, afraid that once he voiced it out, the feline figure in front of him will refuse to do anything as result.

"Do you need something else? Water maybe?" Yukito ask between the feeding.

"Yes, please," Touya knew better than to take advantage of Yukito's worried but he liked it being pampered by the bespectacled man.

So, Yukito rushed to front room and back with a glass of water then gave it to Touya who just sipped it a bit.

"I'm full," said the king when he noticed that Yukito was about to scoop another spoon of the soup.

"But you haven't finished yet."

"I don't need to eat that much," Touya patted Yukito's hand.

"Wrong! Because you were sick so you need more…"

"Have you eating something yet?" Touya asked him back, knew what kind of answer would be.

"It can wait. Your condition.."

"No, it can't," Touya interrupted. He reached out his hand to caress Yukito's cheek. The skin was soft and warm under his touch.

"I want you to eat properly so that you can always take care of me until I'm healthy again," Touya's heart sunk when Yukito, for the first time, lean into his touch with closed eyes.

"I'm sorry to burden you with so much things. About Sakura, and the council probably make a fuss," the ebony haired man grunted.

"Don't be," Yukito replied with a small smile before turned his face to everything but the man laying on bed. "I… I made Priest Sakurazuka to replace my position in the daily meeting until you can stand with us again."

Touya raised an eye brow as he heard this. It was so unlikely Yukito to leave the duty at hand. Not that he mind it. Quite the opposite, he was so happy that Yuki put him above that all. It must be a hard choice even for him. So, he won't tease the priest now.

"Does it mean you'll be there when I wake up?" Touya grinned wide which causing Yukito blushed and stuttered his name in cute manner.

They talking for another minute until Yukito noticed the tiredness on Touya's face. The priest helped the king to get comfortable on the bed before tucked the blanket neatly.

"Yuki, I'm sorry for hurting you…" Touya stops to gain his breath again before resuming, "..that night. I shouldn't take advantage of you." Then Touya locked his eyes, searching on Yukito's grey ones.

Of all things, Yukito didn't expect Touya to speak about 'that' incident that gave him quite hard time. It didn't bring any good memories and now when he believe that they stepped in another place of their relation… he still unsure about anything in his relation involving the raven haired man. Whatever it was, Yukito hope that it will turned out good.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much…pain… but I never regretted what I've did… I truly like you. In that way I want you…" then Touya smiled sincerely. He can't see the priest clearly now when wave of sleepiness took his consciousness away.

"I love you," whisper Touya before closed his black peas and lost in his slumber. Leaving the young priest on his own misery.

^,^

Yukito walked inside the inner chamber with an agonizing slow pace.

He waited in the front room while the maids took their time to change the bed sheet and cleaning the room. Once they finished, he returned to his place beside the sleeping figure.

Since that night, Touya didn't wake up again. That make it a whole week since the young king get poisoned.

Yukito didn't know what to do to bring the king wake up again. The alchemy department didn't make any progress either. And all of sudden, he lost interest in everything but Touya.

He never guess that he will missing the raven haired boy this much. He wants to talk to him, wants his childhood friend to say another comfortable words to calm him, wants Touya to cup his face with his larger palm.

God, he never thought that he will lose Touya in this painful way. Never thought that he felt this hurt of chance of not being able to defend Touya from the angel of death. Never thought that he wants Touya this badly.

Yukito curled his fingers around Touya's hands. From the small contact he made, he transfer steady flow of energy to maintain the living of the king since Touya can't eat or drink like normal person did. Every five minutes, Yuki will let a few drops of water to Touya's mouth, as well as the juicy food –which hardly can be called food-.

"Touya, do you hear me? Please…wake up… I can't stand it, seeing you like this…" Yukito brushed the back of Touya's palm. His chest felt so tight that he start to hurt from breathing.

"Please… wake up…" again the young priest murmur as he lay down his body next to the sleeping king. The tears that run down on his cheeks glistening under the serene light that penetrate the room. Up there, the sunset watching in silent sadness.

^,^

Yukito stirred from his deep sleep, wake up beside Touya in the dark room. Well, it wasn't that dark because apparently the maids managed to lit the light while he fallen asleep. Outside, the sky was clear, and everything seems too much quieter for an early evening. Yukito thought that it must be late in the evening, perhaps midnight.

In other occasion, Yukito will grateful for the serene that the silence bring. It helps him to calm his nerve after high tension duty. But now, it seems as if the world was mourning for the king's condition. It also remembered him that there's not so much time left for him if he want to keep Touya alive.

Without releasing his hold on Touya's hand, Yukito chanted magic in the empty air to contact someone.

"Good evening, Yuuko'san," Yukito said once an image of the dimensional witch appear in front of him.

"Good evening, Yukito. It seems that you have something to ask me," Yuuko said matter-of-factly. Her eyes half hidden in secretive manner.

"Indeed. I have a wish and I couldn't think of anyone else who can granted it," Yukito admitted while decline his face. Desperation and sadness gracing his feline figure.

"Then, your wish is?"

"Please heal Touya," Yukito said with so much restrain, not that he bothered to ask help from the dimensional witch. It was because somehow he felt hopeless and grieving that Touya was in verge of death. That the soul might leaving the container at any given moment.

"Your wish can be granted for an equal price."

"What will it cost?" Yukito didn't much minded at this point. Since he nor the research team can find the cure, he aware that the cost must be high.

"It cost too high for you alone to pay. But it will suffice if people of Clow willing to share the payment. However, he was important person for your heart. Meanwhile, he was the king of the country," Yuuko stated. "So, for you, it will cost you your time with him and I take the people's grieve and trouble until the king awake."

"My time?" Yukito repeated, uncertain about the meaning behind it. Though he had guessed that it wasn't something good. He glanced toward the sleeping figure next to him.

"The time you can spend together with him will shorten. But it doesn't mean you can't stay together with him."

Yukito closed his eyes before opened it with new resolution, "I'm willing to pay as long as Touya wake up again."

"Then your wish granted. Three days from now, you will get the cure from the traveler. When the time come, contact me again."

"How can I recognize the traveler?"

"You will," Yuuko leered before cut the contact between them.

* * *

^,^

* * *

Yuuhuu!!! A cliff hanger!! Can you guess the traveler? Oh, maybe not. There are soo many character in TRC available. But, once Touya wake up, he become suuuper sexy, at least for me he did.

_Touya: __"I'm glad, Yuki. This way, we can always be together forever" –bite Yukito's neck-_

_Yukito: squirming "T-To-ya"_

Next time, LAST chapter of "The Thorn Never Hurt Me": And you reach out to carry me away.

That's it for chapter10. Enjoyed your live as much as you still have soul attached to your body, guys!!!


	11. and reach me out to carry me away

Disclaimer: CLAMPers CLAMPers pants on fires!!

Warning: this is a longer chapter…… word count: 5,624

_**SELF EDITED…**_

a/n: SORRY THAT IT TAKES SOOooo LONG…

So, this is gonna be the last chapters of this fanfic. Though I got a hard time in grasping the character's in the early chapters, I'm grateful for **Hybrid1332**'s review that fuel my spirit again. And **Bloody Candy** for supporting review somewhere till the last chapter!! Though a little demanding, what can I do other than oblige you? Nee, Bloody Candy'chan?! ((O_o))

I won't make it this far without you guys!! And thanks also for **Bobby pin **–anon-**, Radar Love, Vata Raven, **and** hayashi kanna**!! As for **Flowing Breeze**, I just realize recently that you were highly possible the same one that's been reviewing my 'Unfortunate Events' right? And also other regular patron that have been reading this fic!! Touya x Yuki wedding cakes for all of you!!

Warning: this chapter is monstrous, not meant to read unless you have a inhumanly speed reading or excessive time.

Finally, I'm able to change the status from _in-progress_ to _complete_, though it took quite a looong time ^^! Well, if you so fond of Touya and Yukito and Yue and Nakuru, I suggest you to read the author's note after the end of story.

For now, as the last dish, please enjoy the dessert…

* * *

_And you reach out…_

…_to carry me away_

* * *

If there is any word that can describe the feeling of man with grayish eyes and somewhat sandy blonde haired young man, it would be despair.

At current time, even he can't suppress his agitation that the most appealing thing to do others than pulling out his hair, as if it could be any messy than it already is, are to howling, or cried out, or just simply burn down the entire palace with his abundant power. Not that he have so much left after hours and days infusing it to keep the king alive.

Has anyone not knowing better, some doctor would consider that their high priest was suffered acute of psychological disorder. In one moment, he would simply stay quiet. While in other moment, he could be found talking to the sleeping figure next to him with expressionless face and voice that has hollow rings on it, as if reciting ancient spell from sort of sacred document. And in other time, while his face indicating that he was sober, he will smiling affectionately to the same sleeping figure.

Not that it do much to waking the sleeping king. Touya was as still as the night before that people can mistaken as death. If anything, only his light breaths and slow heartbeats were the only thing that differ him from the death. His body almost turns to those of mannequin, pale and cold.

Yukito acutely aware of every tickling second that seems like torturing him in silence of the chamber. Without anything else that distract his attention, everything seems so much longer than usual. So it's not really his fault if he continuously ask the soldier that guard the chamber of coming of the traveler every half an hour or less at that day.

Even the soldier asked for the reinforcement, afraid that high priest's acute insanity will affect his credibility as trained soldier. He has right to be afraid because the priest started asking the same question before the dawn even crack and now it already past noon.

And the said priest's nervousness make the palace covered by thick tension. They didn't know why the priest keep asking for 'traveler' but their high expectation that it somehow has something to do with their king's health, cause them to put more alert at everything. That is, in the end, made them felt tired-er than usual.

"What do you mean there's none?" Yukito ask with somehow a cold tone which not his style at all.

"I mean as it was, My Excellence, there is no traveler that arrive today. The soldiers had patrolling the skirt of city and none come. Even the researcher team not coming here today," the guard stated in same collected manners.

"How come none come around?!!! Aren't them usually littered the city with goods or God knows what??!!" Yukito snapped at the guard, hit the closest table while doing so.

The man, however, didn't expecting that the high priest able to angry let alone raising his voice and slap the nearest table now slightly scared. Because the high priest was well known for his sweet attitude, and always appear as the pragmatic type. He even can laugh while the king was angry with him. He asking himself if the condition of their king was that bad. So bad that even the high priest can't control his anger.

The man didn't want to risk anything so he keeps silent, hoping that the priest will managed to calm before dismiss him.

"I'm sorry…" the priest said quietly that the guard barely heard him, "I'm not supposed to mad at you. You did nothing wrong."

This time, the guard dared himself to lift his head. There, he saw how the man which was claimed as the fairest ever, crumbling on the bed side. His hand connected to the king, but it was Yukito's slumped shoulder that make the man felt a pang at his heart and a blush that went unnoticed by Yukito. His overall saddened appearance as if inviting every available creature to come and hold him close until the sadness ebbed.

The man tried hard not to jump right there and then so he quietly murmured his excuse before leave the chamber. Before he scatter the young priest's already frail mind and body.

-_-

It was only half an hour before midnight when a commotion was happened somewhere in the palace. The night was so quiet that even a chime of needle drop could be heard in entire corridor, more so the coming of the intruder that now collided by the guards.

Yukito which almost lose his hope and can't let his body rest the entire day, quickly spelled something to maintain Touya's life while he was away to greet whoever it was. Right before the commotion, he felt strange force rippled inside the boundaries that protected the entire palace.

When he was there, he saw two dark figure cladded in midnight cloak with soldiers surround them with pointed weapon.

"Are you the travelers Yuuko'san mentioned?" ask Yukito from behind.

His voice was more than enough to make the guards parting so he could walk through to the center of commotion. One of the travelers hissed at the mention of the dimensional witch.

"Please come this way," said Yukito before dismissing the troops. They walked through the dim lit corridor, not bothered by the chilling night.

"Yuuko'san?" one of the travelers asked without hesitation once they were in the front room of Touya's room. "What did she say?"

"She said to contact her once you arrived here," said Yukito as he cast a communication magic, her face appear in a small sphere that floating on Yukito's palm.

"Yuuko'san. Good morning?" greet Yukito with less enthusiasm.

"Good evening for you all! I take it that they already arrived there, the twin," she answered with so much cheer and usual leer before turn into serious mode.

"Yukito, they are not ordinary human, you must be able to sense it."

"Yes, they have this different aura that I've sensed a long time ago, only at that certain time," Yukito admitted, "But it was somewhat feel familiar." Yukito eyed one of the traveler with the same round naïve emerald eyes that was possessed by one of his pupils.

"Yes, they are same but also not the same. Subaru and Kamui here was twin vampire from other world. They were pure blooded so, and unlike the myth, they not die because of sun light."

"Subaru'kun," Yuuko turned to the-easier-to-deal-with-vampire, "Yukito here have a wish that can you granted. The king of this country was dying because engaged in combat with Fei Wong's soldier."

"I'm willing to help if it is okay with you…" _to turn him into vampire_. Subaru smiled kindly.

Yukito closed his eyes briefly, feel relieved that Touya can be finally saved. Though he slightly worry if the king will be mad at him for turning him into something else.

-_-

It was the following night time when Yukito enter the inner chamber, for the room was in the dark. Slowly, he walked away from the door to see someone was open the glass door and now sat in the balcony.

He liked it when it was night. Everything was silent, as if the earth herself was sleeping. So he has no other choice when the ruffle of his long robe sounds louder than usual as he approach the open door.

There, another lone figure which was obscured from human sight, sat still at the rim.

Yukito was beyond glad now that the person now awake. Though he was not the same person again, they still have the same core, the same soul. The same king that ruled Clow country. The same childhood friend from the past. The same Touya he knew and love.

He sure that Touya will stay the same. No matter what happened to him, Yukito will still loved him. No matter in different part of world they were, they will find each other. No matter in which dimension they live, they will repeat the same pattern. Again and again. So Yukito sure that even if Touya no longer know him, Touya will definitely like him, just like he will like the raven haired young man.

So no, it wasn't Touya's feeling toward him that make Yukito halted in the doorway. His hesitance was because Touya not behaved like his usual self. The gold eyes that were staring at him told him that someone needs an explanation.

"Your Majesty…" whisper Yukito while he bowed his head low. He tried to be as polite as possible, avoiding any trouble.

However, it not pleased the young king at all, for he suddenly charged toward the priest and hit the wall right beside the head. It surprised Yukito that he didn't surprise and also expected Touya will do that sort of things.

"Don't…" Touya said through gritted teeth. Their face was so close that Yukito could feel his shallow breath. Their body was so close that Yukito able to feel the heat emitted from Touya's body.

The former dark brown eyes now replaced by a pair of melting gold. He has the same kind of streak that looks as if cut the iris in two.

"Don't you dare…" again the king eliminating the already limited space between them. His lips brushed against the other as he speaks, "…to call me like that again."

Yukito not surprised when Touya locked their lips, or give him a painful crushing hug. He deserves it, the consequence of turning Touya into something else.

Therefore, he did his best to keep silent as Touya rip his robe forcefully. Or when the king planted his fang at his delicate skin to drew blood.

He only bit his bottom lips each time his skin pierced by the sharp nail. Or bruised from too tight grip that hold him down.

Though he can't keep the tears from falling when he roughly entered. Or when they finished without any feeling of satisfaction.

If anyone thought he was baring the punishment then no, because he didn't feel like doing something wrong. So there was no punishment for what he did. It just a consequence of his choice. Somehow, he knew that it was inevitable therefore he will do his best to deal with it. Because it was the path that he choose without any hesitation.

"Touya… " Yukito called softly, bring back Touya from whatever he was thinking at that time.

The newly vampire then stare at the beautiful creature that laying limp in his arms. He didn't say anything as Yukito lifted his palm and put it on his cheek in comfortable touch. That was when Touya finally aware of the state Yukito in. The strong scent of wonderfully sweet blood that marring his beloved one.

Because Yukito knew, whatever will happen to them. No matter how far, they will certainly meet again. Even if they were not the same, their feelings were. There's no use to resist the inevitable.

"…welcome home…" whisper the priest before he lost consciousness with small smile on his abused lips.

Because they will fall in love again.

^^;

After sending Yukito back to his quarter as quick as he could, Touya spent the rest of the night thinking about his condition. He knew something has changed but still he didn't know how much besides his eyes turns to gold and his inhuman physic. He ran fast, the fastest he ever remember which highly impossible considering his prior condition.

Or that he suddenly craving for other kind of food.

The maids that constantly come to cleaning the chamber startled when she saw their king sat in the edge of bed as if he wasn't dying the day before.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. I'm glad that you're wake up. Is there something I can help with?" she asked politely while bowing. Or, as polite as she can with blood all over the place.

"Prepare my bath and my robe. I have to check how much mess those old man make."

The maid become pale after hearing that, "But…" she fidgeting with her apron.

Though she didn't say so much about it, it clear that she disagree, probably because he recently woke up. Though she didn't dare to voice up her opinion.

The man smiled, "It's okay. I feel fine."

"Mm, fine then," she bowed again obediently even though she wasn't that convinced.

The rest of the people in the palace were more or less the same. So did the member of the council.

"Your Grace," the priest he known as Seishiro saluting. He was the only man that seems unfazed by his appearance.

"How does thing go so far, Seishiro'san?" he asked the bespectacled man.

"As usual, Your Majesty," he answered with the same cold smile.

Touya smiled back at him. he should know better that nothing will be out of control as long as this man concern about the topic because he able to intimidating the other members.

"We were relieved that you could stay here with us, Your Majesty," the one on the far left saying. Touya liked his sincerity that was rare things among them.

"Sure, though I couldn't comprehend why Tsukishiro'san couldn't come. As long as we know, his condition was far better," this one Touya didn't like. The way he saying it as if Yukito purposely leave his duty.

"He couldn't purposely let Seishiro'san to handle his duty forever."

Touya will probably smile in any other condition because he implied that he afraid of Seishiro. It was obvious that Yukito easier to pursue.

"I'm sure he has his own reason, Euram'san. Tsukishiro'san isn't that kind of man," Seishiro said fairly.

"What was more important than the country matters? He sure leaves too often."

"If you didn't know, Lord Euram, let me take his place to explain the reason behind his absence. He was almost gets himself killed to transfer his energy so that I can stay alive. And I'm sure that he will come here even before he completely healed which is I highly doubt that you have the bravery to even think about do the same."

That sentence effectively killed any masked insult toward the high priest whole day. Lord Euram, though feel humiliated, couldn't say anything. It was good enough that he didn't wet his own pants when king stare at him with that menacing hardening gold eyes. He swore that it has slit and as narrow as any cat could be.

Apparently Yukito didn't tell the others about his new condition. Touya was aware about council members wary eyes and hesitant body language but so far they haven't commented on anything. Either because they were too scared to point out or it simply didn't matter since the very symbol of Clow country return to his duty.

Anyway, Touya was glad that the meeting gone smooth that day.

^^;

"Surely, I can't believe you, Your Majesty," said Sorata with scowl on his mouth. He standing proudly in front of the young king, arms folded in front of his chest. Openly lecturing His Majesty, not so openly considering they were in Yukito's chamber, without afraid that the said majesty would put him in jail or send him a death sentence.

In other hand, Touya sat still on the chair near the bed where Yukito resting. Not so far from the sleeping figure, a younger novice aiding his cut and whatsoever. He didn't know what causing him losing control at that time. And now he regret it, not for what he done to Yukito. But because the pretty man hurt because of him.

"I can't leave you two alone without him getting injured. Do you have any idea that he was exhausted enough after transferring his energy past one week, and never leave your side in the mean time. Or should I remembering you that you almost kill him this time?" the brave novice scolding him again.

"Sorata'san. That's enough," the green eyed novice voiced quite loudly.

"Forgive my rudeness, Your Majesty, but I'm agree with Sorata'san," he looks straight into the now gold eyes. "Though I don't think that the best way is for you learn to restrain your emotion. Now if you really want to cooperate, please leave. I'm sure that Tsukishiro'sama would prefer you to handle the country matters now that you were capable other than waiting solemnly here."

"Don't think that I'm allowed you to come near him again," Sorata muttered lowly. Too bad that the other novice still hear him.

"Sorata'san, you too. It's better if you do your usual chore," Subaru looks at him with expectant eyes, demanding for the other novice to obey and leave no room for argument.

"Awright..awright…no need to be snappy, Subaru'kun," Sorata walked away and close the door behind him without saluting the broken king first. Subaru made a mental note to suggest the bishop to give another lesson about proper manner for his friend.

Touya, though rise from the chair he occupied, didn't make any move other than looking at the sleeping figure.

"Do you think he'll be fine?" ask Touya warily. His eyes softly sweeping the priest's body, like prince charming that didn't expecting the princess will wake up with just a kiss.

Subaru's expression smoothened. He smiled, "Why wouldn't he?"

"Because I hurt him again?"

"Do you think so?"

Touya fall silent for a while. He was thinking about how he has hurt the priest already. And quite badly at that. And double purple dot at his translucent neck look terrible.

"Wouldn't it be better if he stay away from me?" he ask, voice merely a whisper.

"Why don't you let he decides what was best for himself?"

Touya lifted his head and actually look at the green pool that was the novice's eyes. He has the same wide and round eyes like Yukito when they was young, not that they were that old already.

Those were pair of eyes that granted forgiveness. Bottomless mercy.

"And give Sorata reason to beat me?" finally a little smile crack at his handsome face.

"Well, you could gave him some prove about how much Tsukishiro'san enjoyed being with you?" Subaru smiled shyly. His eyes downcast, a blush marred across the bridge of his supple cheek.

If Touya didn't know better, he could easily surpass what seemed like a innocent suggestion. It was clear that the boy has a 'sweetheart' already. But still, he blinked several times before saying, "Do you have any idea how suggestive your sentence above, Subaru'kun? You almost make me believe that you suggest me to set a trap so that Sorata somehow walked in when I and Yuki were enjoying ourself."

If Subaru was blushing before, now he was boiling. If possible, his whole body will turn red at that time.

"T-Th-That's…s-s…I mean… it… that…" the boy stuttering cutely.

"Alright, I'll think about it. It would be fun to see how Sorata will freak out," Touya then chuckled darkly.

He was more menacing and intimidating now that his eyes was gold, and Subaru swear he saw the eyes can glowing in the dark.

"Please take care of him," Touya's hand cupped Yukito's cheek before he leaves the small chamber of priest dorm. Though the place where Yukito was bigger than other priest room, it still far smaller than his royal bedroom.

-_-

Yukito barely awake next day. Even though some of his bruises and injuries healing rather quickly, thank for Subaru's attentive care, his whole physic still doesn't improve that much. Forcing to use so much energy in extended time, no matter how magical it or how strong Yukito was, still has it effect on the body. His heartbeat still sounds weak on his sharper hearing. And his breath too light for healthy man.

So, Touya knew that it will took some time before he can have time to spend with the popular priest.

When Yukito was well enough to talk, their precious time was ruined by certain novice. Touya was pissed off by him. Had he know that the little brat will be this annoying, he would never ever ask his help to protect Yukito from any harm.

Sorata persist to stay with them, insisted he must guard the frail priest from what he claimed was insatiable king.

He disagrees with the boy's impolite choice of word. However, the expression on Yukito's face was priceless that he willingly spare the boy. If Yuki reacted so strongly with mere word that hold mere meaning from mere boy, than what will happen if… the said boy accidentally walk in while they were 'enjoying' themselves.

Touya already picturing the whole not-actually-incident-because-it-was-planned incident entertain. Not that he mind that much if someone actually accidentally walk in, it was more because Yukito has more things to think about and he was preserve the priest's dignity or whatsoever the sandy blond has in mind including the King of Clow from unnecessary affair.

The absence make heart grow fonder was indeed true in Touya's case. Or in this case, his body.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty," Yukito greeted from his bed. His condition not improves that much since the last time Touya visited him this noon during lunch break.

"Don't need to be so formal, Yuki," Touya pouting.

The priest chuckles, "But, what will other people think if the high priest didn't call the King with his proper title?"

"Why you mind people so much instead of me. The brat was in other room," Touya stated matter-of-factly. He sat so near, near the priest and holding him close. They were so close that it looks like Yukito sat in the ebony haired king.

"Besides…" Touya lowered his voice into a husky whisper blowing one of Yukito's ear, "…isn't it a bit late to protest while we were like this already?"

Either Yukito's body suddenly became tense from anticipation or embarrassment, Touya paid it no mind.

"Aah…Yuki…I miss you…" Touya began licking the exposed neck below the already red ear.

"T-To-ya," murmured Yukito half moaning, "We can'ttt… uh… not now…"

"Can't you just stop resisting already?" Touya asked as one of his hand travels in lower torso, playing with the minimalist fabric that cover the lithe body. "I know your body was…_eager_."

When Touya emphasis the last word, he gave a nip at the slightly bruised column. One hand gave a light touch at Yukito's inner tight and the other petting his side, up and down.

Unconsciously, Yukito arched his body toward the teasing touch. Years of mastering self control in order to be the perfect priest thrown through window immediately once those experienced fingers and lip make contact with him. Burning fire inside him was consuming compared to his usually cold body and cool thought. Sometimes Yukito wonders about what Touya was made of.

They were so consumed by their current activity that no one notice the door opened. Touya hears the voices but pretend not hear the footsteps, until..

WHACK!!

After swings the kendo stick with his might at Touya's head, the young novice nudge the newly vampire with the said stick.

"Pervert, get out of here," he said with his bossy tone.

Yukito was burning with shyness. His clothes and hair was messy, not to mention that the King still straddle him. Close.

"Who do you think you were, brat?!" Touya hissed at shorter boy.

"I'm his guardian since the weakling over here cannot defend himself from you," sora jab a thumb at Yukito's direction.

"Phew, are you sure Yuki want to defend himself from me that bad?" ask Touya with mischievous glint in his golden eyes. He pulls the fair priest closer and buries his face on Yukito's robe where it reveals his collarbone.

"Because I'm sure that Yuki just too shy to admit that he wants me." As if to emphasis his statement, Touya gave a wet kiss on the bare skin.

He could feel Yukito's heart drumming under his parting lips.

Yukito tensed. He was overly shy but Touya's ministration felt like heaven. Meanwhile, Sorata was lost at words because his respected priest react deliciously with Touya's little nib. If not that, his face says it clearly.

Sorata a bit dumbfounded seeing the older priest's face. The man looks different from he often witnessed. Surely he was different from what he looked like not so long ago when the first time he called sick. He was so much happier now.

"Are you gonna see us thoroughly? Not that I mind…" again Touya ask the young novice that still standing near the bed.

The simple question pulls Sorata back to reality. The priest body was barely covered, thanks to bigger body that sprawled above him and barely decent fabric that fail to hide the obvious bulge.

'_Eww'_, was Sorata's first thought before he quickly leave them alone. Surely he won't damaging his eyes more than it already is. Now, he was more focused on how to prevent other senior priest from coming near the room so that they won't hear the raw needy voice from inside. Which Sorata sure will get louder with each passing times.

"Why don't they do it somewhere else?" he angrily stomped off in the hallway to inform his innocent green eyed friend from coming the after mentioned room.

^^,

Lost.

He was lost.

He always lost under the mercy of man he knows as his childhood friend.

Though he felt the coldness of Touya's fingertips, one of the nature he get with his changes, it still hot. Like those of freezing flame that was kept inside him burning alive again. Consuming him wholly.

That made him crazy.

As well as the flaming amber that was Touya's eyes that piercing right into his soul. Through and thoroughly. Mercilessly rip his sanity away. He lost it, absolute control of his body. Leave him into a puddle of mess called vessel that contain nothing than lust…want…and intangible emotion he can't name that directed only to Touya.

More touch…

More contact…

Give and take…

Touya's fluttering kisses linger on the neck, sucking gently above the pulsing vein. At this rate, a little scratch of his fang will cost Yukito bleeding severely again. It could endangered the priest's live, which was the last thing he would do. Though the steady stream of blood somewhat tempting and a bit arousing now with the way Yukito panting.

A stroke at his tight made Yuki eliciting another moan. The sight was slightly unbearable for Touya, the long limbs arching and caressing his side. The way their hips glued together didn't help the matter, because Touya wanted it to last longer. Though he doubt it now with Yukito's oversensitive body.

Touya lifted Yukito's right leg over his shoulder before lightly stroke the inner thigh. Mercifully, he let the thin fabric to cover the sandy blond's secretive member though he can't hide his smirk at how the clothes darkened in the peak.

Much to Yukito's dismay, Touya pulled himself up. With sincere looks, as sincere as Touya could in the middle of activity, he saw how the setting sun's orange and hue red falling serenely upon the flushed body. Yukito's once perfectly arranged sandy silver hair now tangled mass that sticking out in every possible direction. The chest rise and fall in ragged unceremoniously breath, sweat glistening like crystalline jewelry, perfecting the God's creature.

"To-ya," Yukito whispers quietly from bruised pink lips. A distressed look marring the perfectly face, conspirating with confused gleam behind pearly grey eyes.

Touya smiled at the loving man in front of him. He was sure the word beautiful was exist to describe the ethereal display sprawled before him in it's perfectness.

"God, Yuki… do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" ask the raven haired man with husky tone and warming smile.

If Yuki could blush more, he surely did. "W-what with the silly thing?"

"It's not silly, baka usagi –silly bunny-," Touya turned his head and began kissing the right limb again, with the same light kisses that overrode senses. The left was being captive on the sheet, hold down under much stronger arm.

Being exposed often makes Yukito helpless, no matter how many times them passed together. Or how often Touya touching his body shamelessly. At those times, they always clung to each other, or still partially clothed compared now. Now, he tightly gripped the sheet beneath him and keep biting the slightly abused bottom lip.

Something stirring in his stomach and Yukito knew he could held it longer. The sight of Touya nibbling his inner tight was mindblowing since it was his limb that receive the loving. Now Touya's head getting lower, his dampened black locks tickling his flushed skin. Meanwhile the pair of gold eyes always managed to penetrate his eyes.

"You're beautiful, Yuki," again Touya whisper hotly, his breath blowing the now partially covered sex.

"Stop it, To-ya!" he begged. He could felt the coppery tinge on his tongue.

"You're beautiful…" Touya ignored as he go at the crook between the parting legs.

Slowly removing the damp clothes, makes sure the friction elicited moans from his childhood friend.

"Please, To-ya…" he pleaded. Want the torture to end already.

Touya stops, hovered above the Yuki's south head. The hot breaths made the knots on his gut tighten. It felt painful for Yuki, no matter how shy he was with the whole situation he was in, he wants Touya to do something about it like Touya usually did. Him being watched with admiration was the last thing Yukito want.

Yukito then pull back the clothes to hide himself but Touya quickly dismissed his hand. It didn't success either when Yukito attempt to relieving himself. Nor when Yukito tried to turn on his side, everything but lay still.

"You're beautiful, Yuki… I love you…" Touya said again, halted Yukito's every nerve to stop. Literally.

It took forever for Yukito to let the words sink in were it not Touya suddenly lowering his head and tracing the vein underside in another sounding kisses.

Seconds after that, Yukito's body spasm as he saw white behind his lids. He could only feel joy.

He didn't know how his back arching forward and twitch deliciously. His toes curl as the orgasm hit him hard. Or how his eyes dilated, once again lost of mortal world. Or how his lips parted in silent scream.

But Touya heard him, the faintest sound of someone lovingly called his petname, 'To-ya'. However, that was enough to make Touya pull another sincere smile.

^^,

"Oh, Sora'kun, what are you doing here?" one of senior's priest ask the spiked haired novice that standing irritatedly at the hall. "I heard that you assigned as Tsukishiro'san's personal guard appointed by His Majesty himself."

"That's not quite true, Seishiro'san. Sorata'kun here doing his duty," replied the green eyed novice that accompanied his novice friend. His cheeks blushing healthy.

"Oh?" Seishiro lifted one of his eyebrow questioningly. "Then I expect Tsukishiro'san to be somewhere near."

"Yes, he is," again Subaru said since Sorata kept his mouth shout and glaring openly at the older priest.

"Perfect then, I need his help about something," Seishiro said and began pacing toward where the high priest's room supposed to be.

"Wait, you can't!!" both novices yelled in unison. Though while Subaru in a scared shriek, Sorata shout in panic.

Seishiro sighed, "I don't see why I can't…"

Seishiro not even finished his sentence when a rather loud 'Aah~' make the tension thicker in the air. Now that Seishiro strained his ears, he could hear rhythmical 'thumb thumb'. And another 'Aah~' and a hoarse growl.

"Uhm, well, excuse me," Subaru excused himself as his cheeks, as well as his ears, were scarlet.

"Surely now isn't the time you want to stay here," Seishiro smiled sheepishly. It's not a question.

"Tcheh, no matter what I do it didn't stop the insatiable King. Oh, my poor eyes and ears were deflowered…" Sorata pitying himself with fake tears.

"Ha…ha…ha… I'll be back later then. Good luck, Sora'kun," the bespectacled man laughing before passes the corridor.

--

"God, I love you… Yuki…" Touya whispered hoarsely on the red ear.

"Uunnhhh…" came the intangible reply.

"You're wonderful…"

"Enough with that… you're… overdressed…" gasps "To-ya!!" pants "That's…unfair…"

"Undress me, then…" Touya smirked as he attack the nape of the neck again.

Yukito lifted his hands to try but it failed as Touya hit the spot again, make him uncapable beside clung tighter. "Can't.." he said between soft gasps.

Then Yukito chuckles forming into a laughter. Touya halted himself, he never heard Yukito laugh so freely during their, well… intimate time.

"What's so funny?" he asked carefully.

"Ha…ha…ha… oh, To-ya…Oh, my, To-ya!! God… hahaha…"

Oh, well… this is seriously creepy for Touya seeing Yukito laughing over something he didn't know what was so funny about.

"I love you, too.." Yukito said before quickly kissed Touya roughly. He took the chance when Touya still in shock to push the raven haired man on his back. Though Touya return the kiss equally by reflect.

After a heated wet sounding sloppy kiss, they parted to regain air. At least Yukito need it to stay alive. Trail of saliva connected them, as well as another part somewhere south.

Yukito smiled again, "I love you," he said sweetly before ducking his head again.

Touya smiled into the gentler kiss, though he was happy knowing Yukito no longer reject him quite so long ago. Before he turned into vampire. Touya still equally happy hearing those words from Yukito.

Maybe, because it was from Yukito that made it matter so much for him.

* * *

Author note again: I was about to end this chapter in Seishiro talk with Sorata and Subaru. Cuz I'm not liking the whole 'I love you-I love you too' ending. Still I type it in case you still think that Touya rape him. NOOoo!! They already love each other chapters ago, but just to make it official, I spare my mind to write the sappy ending. Be gratefull for my generosity… * LOL, kidding*

I just realize that Seishiro already visited Clow country when Syaoran still little when I half way writing the first part. It can mean that Kamui and Subaru have ever visited Clow before :p

The next thing that I barely realize the same time was character's double. I forgot that this Clow country had already had their own Seishiro and Subaru as Priest, or novice in Subaru case! DX

Well, just ignore this little nuisance and everything was put in the right order. XD

In short, please ignore any irrelevant part concerning this story… Hello, this is fanfiction by the way… Well, I hope you find the ending favorable. **And the thing written below was some sort of advertisement for my new fanfic.**

gali-o- the eXsmuXVIsby

* * *

o.O

Proudly brought to you, another Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle fanfiction:

Once upon a time,

In a place that resemble Earth,

A charismatic gentleman known as Lord Reed,

His true identity was the sort of secret detective that hides his face behind the curtain

And he was requested to stop the action of controversial thief that named TWIN MOON

Dealt with magic, trick, and annoying yet alluring thief,

With the help of Inspector Doumeki and his butler Watanuki

Can the detective catch the infamous TWIN MOON?

Can the detective keep his guard up after the thief claimed to steal his heart?

"TWIN MOON"

by gali-o- the eXsmuXVIsby

Released on December, 2009

So, I hope we can meet sooner under the newest title that once again starring by Touya and Yukito. As you can see, there are other pairings too.

**I can ask more review for the last chapter, right?!**


End file.
